Aldéran 37 - Le retour des démons
by iloveharlock
Summary: Le temps a beau passer, Aldéran se doit d'être sur tous les fronts, que ce soit professionnellement ou pour les siens, et il a bien l'intention de ne rien lâcher, jamais. Et une fois de plus, toutes ses facultés, naturelles et surnaturelles, sont mobilisées.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Toshiro et Clio appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Bob l'Octodian appartient à Aerandir Linaewen qui m'autorise à le lui emprunter et à l'utiliser.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

**1.**

Un beau matin, une odeur de sucre et de vanille avait appris à Aldéran que son père était revenu dans la nuit de ses mois de virée dans la mer d'étoiles, et ce bien avant de le voir dans la cuisine du duplex.

- Tu avais si faim que cela, que tu as préparé presque une caisse de pain perdu, que tu ne pouvais attendre que nous descendions ?

- Et toi, en grande forme d'ironie dès le saut du lit ? rétorqua son père, amusé par la manière habituelle, mais surprenante pour un non initié dont son fils témoignait de son affection. Je suis désolé d'avoir raté la fête pour les dix-huit ans d'Alguénor…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est grand et il y a longtemps qu'il comprend pour les impondérables de la navigation galactique.

- C'est vrai qu'on lui a tous préparé un sacré anniversaire. Il a beau être majeur depuis deux ans, cet âge demeure symbolique. Il songe à se mettre en ménage avec sa dernière amie en date, confia Aldéran en rinçant et en rangeant les ustensiles de cuisine sales dans le lave-vaisselle. C'est beaucoup trop tôt !

- Je pense qu'il sait ce qu'il décide, glissa le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Qui est cette fille ?

- Je me renseigne !

- Aldie !

Aldéran reposa un peu brutalement sur la table les assiettes qu'il avait entrepris de disposer sur la table, les couverts encore à la main, les tasses et autres serviettes encore sur la table roulante près de lui.

- Papa, ne joue donc pas les surpris, maman et toi avez toujours agi ainsi, pour nous tous ! Vous étiez inquiets de savoir qui nous fréquentions, qui étaient celles ou ceux qui nous approchaient… Je l'ai entendu tant et tant de fois, de la part de Dankest le plus souvent : nous sommes les héritiers d'une des plus grandes familles qui soit sur Ragel, et donc autant de cibles privilégiées et de rapport… Et je n'oublie pas qu'un jour la fiancée d'alors de Hoby a voulu m'empoisonner ! Ne m'en veux pas d'être méfiant…

- Et moi, je suis bien heureux de n'avoir jamais eu à me poser ces questions.

- Ah bon ?

- Aldie : pour Dankest j'étais une immonde raclure de pirate, fauché, isolé, recherché ! Qu'y aurait-il bien pu y avoir de pire ? Mais il n'avait pas le choix : Karémyne était folle de moi, et elle était la mère de notre premier fils… En revanche, je reconnais bien volontiers qu'elle et Dankest ont toujours passé les relations – de vous tous – au peigne fin.

Albator fit glisser une nouvelle poêlée de pain perdu dans le caisson thermique alors que son fils roux riait aux éclats.

- J'imagine aisément que j'ai été celui qui a donné le plus de fil à retordre, pour changer ?

- C'est peu de le dire ! convint son père avec un léger sourire.

Aldéran s'assombrit cependant légèrement.

- Mais vous n'aviez effectivement rien trouvé sur Nasylle Pok qui s'était accrochée à Hoby telle une ventouse et avait été à un cheveu de se faire passer la bague au doigt.

- Sa couverture était absolument parfaite. Seul ce poubellistique avocat, Fhan Jaroune, connaissait la vérité, mais était lié au secret.

- Et, que disait le dossier me concernant ? glissa Ayvanère qui venait de rejoindre les deux hommes.

- Il est toujours ouvert !

- Hé bien, papa, tu finirais presque par avoir un tantinet le sens de l'humour.

- Il y a du pain perdu ! glapirent les trois fils d'Aldéran et d'Ayvanère en dévalant l'escalier en colimaçon.

- Finalement, j'ai peut-être vu juste avec les quantités que j'ai préparées ! s'amusa franchement Albator. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'estomacs sur pattes ! Heureusement que j'ai encore de quoi en faire quelques-uns ce soir pour les porter à Bob à son _MBS_ de RadCity.

- Je viens toujours t'y retrouver à vingt-deux heures ?

- Ca fera grand plaisir à Bob.

* * *

Shérylane Bomzek, Lorèze Myre et Luette Frogm sourirent au grand rouquin balafré.

- Bonjour, Général, en forme pour une nouvelle semaine ?

- Week-end un peu chargé, mais que du bonheur ! Et vous, de votre côté ?

- Tranquille, nous aussi en famille, mais pas d'anniversaire au programme, firent ses secrétaires. Alors, la fête d'Alguénor ?

- Il s'est bien amusé, tous ses copains aussi et presque toute la famille était là.

- Algie n'a pas été déçu, pour son grand-père ?

- Si, bien sûr, mais il n'avait pas moyen de faire autrement avec les mercenaires qui lui collaient au train. Il a dû faire tout un détour pour les semer avant de reprendre la direction de Ragel. Quel que soit l'âge, un pirate demeure toujours une cible de choix et même si toutes les pièces de son vaisseau doivent être réalisées sur mesure vu que les modèles d'origine n'existent plus, au prix de la ferraille ça vaut quand même son pesant de cacahuètes.

- Votre père a fini par rentrer sauf, c'est tout ce qui importe.

- Et comme son objectif immédiat est de gaver de sucre toute sa famille, on va sous peu faire une overdose de pain perdu !

- Ne râle pas, sourit Lorèze, tu raffoles de cette pâtisserie.

- En fait, non, pas vraiment. Mais comme c'est mon père qui le fait, depuis toujours, d'aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs, je ne résiste pas !

- Il ne l'ignore certainement pas, et ça doit lui faire plaisir, ajouta Luette. Bien qu'en regard de ce que vous nous avez par ailleurs raconté de lui, ça ne colle pas vraiment avec la réputation d'un pirate impitoyable !

- Ca écorne assez le mythe, reconnut Aldéran, il vaut mieux que ça ne s'ébruite pas !

- Je parie que tu meures d'envie de le faire, depuis toujours, pouffa Shérylane.

- C'est excessivement tentant, mais ce serait dangereux pour lui. Il est de très loin préférable qu'il conserve sa réputation de pirate sanguinaire ! Bon, qui vient me faire le résumé de ce qui s'est passé durant le week-end et les équipes de permanence ?

Luette se leva et le suivit dans son bureau, son Général tout sourire, effectivement d'excellente humeur.

* * *

Bob l'Octodian n'avait ouvert son _Metal Bloody Saloon_ que pour ses trois amis de longue date.

Et, entre deux verres de red bourbon, Clio carburant pour sa part au saké, il les avait emmené à son bureau et de deux de ses bras, il leur avait désigné les affiches encadrées au mur.

- L'année dernière, même si ce fut bref, tu as bien respecté la tradition familiale avec ton avis de recherche, Aldie !

Aldéran et son père avaient, avec le recul, plutôt été amusé par les deux affiches où se trouvaient leurs visages avec un descriptif non-exhaustif mais déjà bien inquiétant de leur niveau de dangerosité !

- Mon affiche est plus belle ! triompha le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ après quelques instants de silence, ce qui avait un peu embarrassé le gigantesque Octodian. Avec uniquement ta balafre, c'est petit joueur pour le look pirate !

- Non, les couleurs de ton avis sont presque totalement passées ! Et puis, ça remonte à des temps antédiluviens !

- C'est ça, moque toi… Mais au moins, j'ai commencé tôt sur ces affiches !

- Ah oui, et à qui on a joué un tour de pirate pour que ses seize ans ne soient pas placardés tout partout ? Je n'ai pas eu mes chances, voilà tout ! C'est de ta faute si je n'ai pas pu faire jeu égal !

- Aldie !

Aldéran éclata de rire, passant son bras autour des épaules de son père pour qu'ils reviennent dans le salon privé où Bob avait prévu de solides rations d'alcool.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

A l'Antenne du SIGiP, Aldéran disposait désormais de son propre bureau, avec accès à l'ensemble du matériel afin de pouvoir travailler tranquillement à la gestion des Divisions Sectorielles. Il avait à les organiser à sa guise puisqu'il était demeuré à leur tête, et il y était occupé depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.

Il avait déjà passé la matinée dans son bureau quand la Générale Shale Elumaire était venue le voir.

- Vous progressez selon vos souhaits, Aldéran ?

- Je pense pouvoir organiser ma conférence juste avant mon départ en vacances.

Shale s'assit dans le coin salon où le grand rouquin balafré l'avait priée de le rejoindre.

- Vous n'avez pas pris un seul jour, quasi, depuis que le Roi Ouchan a rejoint l'Ouest, il n'est que temps que vous vous changiez les idées.

- Ravie de vous débarrasser de moi pour quelques semaines ? ironisa Aldéran.

- Inutile de dissimuler que je n'ai aucun atome crochu avec vous, Aldéran. Je reconnais votre valeur de soldat, mais je n'accrocherai jamais à vos méthodes même si je les ai tolérées pour faire disparaître les pires racailles. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes l'homme qu'il faut, où et quand il le faut, que je vous sauterai au cou !

- Je ne m'y attends pas. Du moment que professionnellement parlant, ça colle, je n'en demande pas plus.

Il but une gorgée de thé glacé, grignota sa demi-rondelle de pêche.

- Vous saviez qu'un jour, je poserais cette question, j'ai attendu, mais là il faut que je sache, pour poursuivre sans plus de faux pas. Aym Grendele et vous ?

- Il a été mon Instructeur au Camp Militaire, tout comme Gomen Jorande aurait dû être le vôtre à cette époque. Lui et moi n'avons eu une brève relation une fois que j'ai reçu mes premiers galons, ainsi nous n'avons enfreint aucune loi interne. Il avait son côté sombre, très sombre, sûrement autant que le vôtre, autant que votre ami Gomen Jorande qui après son second crime passionnel a échappé de peu à la peine capitale et qui dirige exclusivement le Camp Militaire pour entraîner les futures recrues.

Aldéran eut un ricanement.

- En dépit de ma féroce démonstration de l'année dernière, vous n'avez aucune idée de l'étendue de la part maléfique en moi !

- « maléfique » ? Vous avez de ces mots !

- Croyez-moi, ou non, c'est bien le terme le plus approprié ! Maintenant, excusez-moi, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail et peu de temps avant mon départ en voyage.

- Vous veillerez à m'en remettre la copie avant votre réunion, Aldéran.

Sur le seuil, elle se retourna.

- La bonne copie cette fois !

- Comptez sur moi, Shale.

- Je crois pouvoir vous faire confiance. Vous avez démontré, dans la folie, votre degré d'abnégation. Vous avez eu tellement de mal à vous en remettre, j'ignore comment vous avez pu revenir sans séquelles psychologiques réellement détectables pour tous les médecins que nous vous avons fait voir, mais ce fut un tour de force absolument inexplicable ! Enfin, tant que vous rencontrez nos objectifs, nous vous laissons en roue libre, comme lors de cette ultime opération.

- « nous » ? J'espère qu'il n'y a plus guère de commanditaires, alliés de Grendele, qui traînent encore aux différents niveaux de pouvoirs de Ragel, et de RadCity en particulier !

- L'écrémage que vous avez déclenché, il y a des mois, continue à être dévastateur ! Sénateurs, chefs d'entreprise, terroristes demeurés dormants, vous vivez avec moi ces décapitations en temps réel ! Et ce, au point que la Présidente Solkadir revient pour exiger des comptes !

- Un joli petit rassemblement, à ce qu'on dirait, remarqua Aldéran, presque distraitement, en se rasseyant à sa table de travail. Encore quelque chose à ajouter, Générale ?

- Seriez-vous libre pour le déjeuner ?

- Non, j'ai rendez-vous à manger avec mon aîné et notre père !

- Quelle façon peu châtiée de parler. Ca ne ressemble pas à votre éducation !

Aldéran eut un éblouissant sourire.

- Je suis retenu à déjeuner par deux des membres de ma famille et ils m'invitent et dès lors je ne peux leur faire faux bond. J'ai bien l'intention de faire honneur à leur offre et nous nous réjouirons les papilles de mets savoureux durant le temps d'une pause qui risque d'être plus longue que ne l'a mesurée le règlement !

- Je préfère ça ! sourit soudain franchement Shale. Je n'aime pas trop quand votre côté « voyou de luxe » reprend trop le dessus !

- Et pourtant, c'est ainsi que je fonctionne le mieux ! A la prochaine, Shale.

- Bonne réussite, Aldéran. Et je suis sincère.

- Je le sais. Merci, Shale.

- « merci » ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour me laisser fonctionner !

La Générale du SIGiP fixa son pair dans les yeux.

- Vous étiez le boucher qu'il fallait à RadCity, vous êtes désormais le justicier pur et noir nécessaire. Bonne route !

- Ca continue, Shale !

La Générale sortie, Aldéran se rendit comme à son habitude au plateau de chercheurs voisin de son bureau.

- Yélaire, j'ai encore besoin de vous !

- - J'arrive, Général. Quels renseignements souhaitez-vous, ce jour ?

- Voici la liste, fit-il en lui remettant une plaquette mémoire.

**3.**

Pour faire plaisir à leur père, et ne pas l'obliger à se mettre sur ses gardes ou mal à l'aise, Skyrone avait fixé le déjeuner dans ce qui avait été une désuète gargote de fruits de mer au Grand Port de RadCity, et qui était devenue une jolie brasserie, très fréquentée, mais sans trop d'affluence malgré tout à cette heure de la journée, surtout pour un long moment à table.

- Sky, tu peux aller passer notre commande au comptoir ? pria son cadet roux.

- Mais, ce n'est pas nécessaire !… Bon d'accord, j'ai compris, 'y vais !

Son aîné ayant quitté la table, Aldéran se tourna vers son père.

- Tes regards vers moi depuis mon arrivée, pourquoi ?

- L'autre nuit, à mon retour. Je suis rentré, je me suis installé, ça a fait quand même un peu de bruit. Mais ni Ayvi ni toi n'avez réagi. Je sais que vos trois garçons sont au pensionnat, mais votre sécurité m'importe tout autant ! Dès lors, oui, je me pose une sérieuse question : Ayvi et toi avez le sommeil lourd, et si j'avais été un ennemi… ?

Aldéran sourit.

- Déjà, désamorcer le système d'alarme d'entrée – pour un véritable intrus - aurait provoqué une alerte dans pas moins de trois Commissariat, et l'un d'eux est dirigé par le cousin d'un ami proche. Mais ensuite, ma Drixie ne l'aurait pas raté ! Elle l'aurait bouffé avant même qu'il ne mette le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier ! Dis, à ce sujet, j'espère que tu ne l'as pas gavée de biscuits pour la « corrompre » ?

- Jamais, je connais tes ordres, mentit le pirate à la chevelure de neige avec un superbe aplomb !

- Vieux menteur !

- Menteur, mais pas vieux. Et même si c'est vrai et que tu le penses : pas un mot !

Aldéran éclata de rire.

- J'adore ta susceptibilité, vieux pirate !

- Et tu me rejoins sous peu, dans la mer d'étoiles, auprès de ta sœur ainée dans un premier temps ?

- Bien sûr !

Aldéran cligna de l'œil à l'adresse de son père.

- On règle nos comptes d'ironie à l'antique ?

- Oui. Et, si tu pouvais me rendre mon cosmogun, ça m'arrangerait !

Aldéran rit plus encore, manquant s'étouffer, pas loin de se taper sur les cuisses d'hilarité.

- Mais, mon papa, ce n'est pas à toi, mon pirate préféré, que je vais apprendre qu'un butin pris sur un vaisseau ne se rend jamais !

- Mon cosmogun n'était pas un butin. C'était un dépôt, temporaire, et il n'était nullement question que le _Lightshadow_ s'envole un jour, et certainement pas avec toi à son bord !

- Et, comme d'habitude, ce projet a complètement échoué !

- Oui, j'ai constaté… A ta mesure, Aldie, tu as ta réputation dans la mer d'étoiles – c'est bon, et pas bon…

- Je sais, je comprends… Mais je ne peux rien y faire !

- Evidemment, tu es mon Mâle Alpha !

Skyrone revint prendre place à la table, alors qu'on apportait les plateaux de crustacés et de fruits de mer de leur petit gueuleton.

- Vous avez fini, je peux revenir m'asseoir ?

- Oui, Sky ! firent son père et son cadet roux.

Le déjeuner s'était effectivement éternisé, chacun des convives se pourléchant les babines et décortiquant soigneusement chaque pièce avant de se jeter sur une autre.

En cours de repas, Skyrone avait repris ses interrogations.

- Aldie, tu rejoins papa. Mais, où vous deux avez-vous l'intention de traîner durant quelques semaines ?

- La Chaîne Nébulaire.

- On dirait un nom d'attaque !

- Il pourrait il y avoir de ça… convint le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Une énième constellation d'astéroïdes, bien dangereuse, mais praticable. Et ça me donne une voie d'accès directe vers la Nébuleuse Argol !

- Là où est Mayu Oyama Tuldish et son fils, glissa Aldéran avec un sourire complice.

- Nous avons plusieurs et de très sérieux oignons à peler… A notre dernier entretien lle n'a pas été aussi virulente que les années précédentes, j'ai envie d'espérer, avoua Albator. J'ai vu grandir cette petite fille, j'ai commis des erreurs, et je les ai réitérées plus tard, au pire…

Aldéran déposa un baiser sur la joue tracée de rides de son père.

- Tu as fait de ton mieux, c'est juste moi qui n'ai rien compris, trop longtemps…

Il soupira alors que son père brisait une pince de homard.

- Si seulement j'avais compris que ton absence de démonstrations d'affection signifiait, en partie, que tu ne voulais pas qu'on réalise ton amour pour ta famille, que ça pouvait être une arme contre toi…

- … et que ça pouvait faire de vous tous des victimes !

- Papa ! se récria Skyrone, avant de réaliser dans les yeux de son père et de son aîné la vérité de leurs propos.

Aldéran se leva soudain, verre à la main.

- Je porte un toast à papa ! Il est notre pirate préféré, nous l'adorons et c'est réciproque. A ta santé, papa !

- Oui, nous sommes tes fans les premiers, papa, ajouta Skyrone.

- Merci, les enfants.

Aldéran fit un signe et un nouveau plateau, juste d'huîtres fut apporté.

- Arrête de me prendre par les points faibles, pria son père en se jetant sur ledit plateau.

- Mais, nous n'avons même pas à insister ! pouffèrent ses fils, enchantés de le voir savourer les mollusques.

Skyrone jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son cadet roux.

- Tout ira bien pour votre virée dans la mer d'étoiles ?

- Qui sait, là est toute la surprise.

- Aldie !

Ils poursuivirent leur repas, songeant qu'au dessert, des moelleux au chocolat avaient été apportés, totalement superflus, alors que les estomacs étaient déjà gavés au possible, mais la pure gourmandise du trio avait été la plus forte.


	3. Chapter 3

**4.**

Yélyne Morvik de l'Unité Anaconda ayant pris sa retraite, Pryom Hyrgue, la trentaine, le teint jaunâtre typique des goriens, l'avait remplacée depuis quelques semaines.

S'il s'était bien intégré, s'il avait été bien accueilli, il était encore très loin de connaître tous les rouages, les habitudes, et bien sûr nombre de petits secrets – eux-mêmes plus ou moins secrets.

A son arrivée, Aldéran était déjà auprès de ses amis sur le plateau des Unités d'Intervention, pour le traditionnel café du matin et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le dernier venu car ça avait été son tour d'apporter les pâtisseries. Chacun avait pris la sienne et la discussion avait repris tandis que Pryom s'installait silencieusement, fourrageant dans ses boucles brunes, ses yeux noirs toujours plein de questions quant au fonctionnement un peu particulier de ses collègues qui ne semblaient guère pressés de commencer à s'occuper du suivi de leurs dossiers.

- Alors, dans une semaine, dix jours tout au plus, tu mets les bouts ? fit Jarvyl, le Leader de l'Unité Léviathan.

- Et ton père est déjà parti ? ajouta Talvérya la Sylvidre de l'Unité Anaconda.

- Dans la nuit, comme il était venu. Il se dirige vers Terra IV et c'est là que je le rejoindrai. Ensuite, nous irons vers la Chaîne Nébulaire.

- C'est quoi ? questionna Soreyn.

- Il s'agit d'un phénomène galactophysique, Mayu Oyama Tuldish l'expliquerait mieux que moi car je n'ai pas tout compris des explications de mon père. Des nébuleuses qui se chevauchent, sans pour autant causer de perturbations. Il paraît que le spectacle est impressionnant et vaut le coup d'œil.

- Prends des photos, Général ! glissa Jarvyl.

- Et même un film ! sourit-il. Mayu me l'a d'ailleurs demandé, pour les recherches de Valkon.

- Son fils et toi vous vous entendez toujours bien ?

- Parfaitement. Bon, il a un peu trop tendance à laisser traîner ses mains, mais il ne se refera pas.

- Il est raide dingue de toi, il n'aimera jamais personne d'autre…

- Tant pis pour lui, je lui ai clairement laissé aucun espoir.

- Il vous aime à ce point ? ! manqua s'étrangler Pryom qui n'avait su se retenir.

- Hé oui, fit Aldéran sur le simple ton de la constatation.

- Et vous ne faites rien ?

- J'ai été suffisamment clair, je ne suis pas responsable, et plus concerné, s'il s'accroche ! décréta alors sèchement le grand rouquin balafré.

Pryom fit la grimace et ne dit plus rien.

- Alors, Soreyn, pour tes propres congés, tu pars toujours au soleil.

- Oui, avec toute la petite famille : palmiers, sable rose, eaux turquoises. Nous sommes devenus accros et il faut que nous y allions une fois par an !

- Moi, je suis plutôt neige, remarqua Jarvyl. Et toi, Général ?

Aldéran eut un petit rire.

- Je ne suis pas difficile, j'aime tout ! Alors si ce n'est pas la mer d'étoiles, ce sera soit le chalet de montagne ou encore notre île.

Il capta le regard complètement interloqué de Pryom à ses propos, et se tourna vers Soreyn, interrogatif.

Ce dernier se leva, vint derrière son fauteuil et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami, se pencha vers son oreille.

- Aldie, tu es un petit gars adorable, la plupart du temps, mais tu es complètement fêlé de la cafetière ! Il serait grand temps que tu réalises que tout le monde n'a pas reçu un poney pour ses premiers pas, n'a pas passé ses vacances d'été sur un yacht ni n'a conduit de voiture électrique à sa taille dans un démesuré Manoir ! pouffa-t-il.

- Non, c'est vrai ? Oh, quelle surprise, gloussa le grand rouquin balafré.

Il se mit debout à son tour.

- Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il est grand temps de se mettre au travail, jeta-t-il en frappant dans ses mains. A tout à l'heure.

Comme il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur transparent, sac à dos à l'épaule, Pryom se rapprocha du Capitaine de son Unité.

- J'ai déjà bien compris qu'il adore régenter son petit monde, c'est son rôle. Mais pourquoi vous l'appelez « Général », ce n'est pas un peu exagéré ? !

- Il part à une réunion milieu de matinée, tu comprendras alors, se contenta de répondre Soreyn.

- Ah…

* * *

Ayant sa première fiche de congés à faire signer, Pryom s'était rendu au bureau d'Aldéran, qu'en réalité il n'avait fait que croiser en coup de vent depuis son arrivée, Soreyn lui ayant fait passer son entretien d'embauche, et ayant effectué des Interventions uniquement sous ses ordres.

Sur le seuil de la pièce, il se figea alors qu'Aldéran finissait effectivement d'enfiler les gants blancs de son uniforme : pantalons blancs, longue veste grenat serrée à la taille par une ceinture marron à boucle de métal doré, les cinq étoiles étincelant à ses épaules.

- Vous êtes vraiment Général…

- Je reconnais que l'occasion ne s'est pas présentée pour que nous ayons un tête-à-tête. J'ai délégué, provisoirement, la gestion de l'AL99 au Capitaine Soreyn Romdall, pour m'occuper des Divisions Sectorielles. A mon retour de vacances, nous pourrons discuter plus longuement.

Le grand rouquin balafré fronça les sourcils.

- Où étiez-vous l'année dernière quand j'ai fait couler des flots de sang dans les rues de RadCity ?

- J'avais pris une année sabbatique pour étudier les papillons-caméléons sur la planète natale Gor. « fait couler des flots de sang », c'est vous qui avez ordonné ce nettoyage ! ?

- Observer des papillons, tressaillit pour sa part Aldéran.

- J'ai fait des études d'entomologiste, à la base. Mais au décès de mon père, j'ai dû reprendre la tradition familiale et opter pour les Polices.

- La tradition familiale ?

- Oui, ma famille est plutôt bien placée dans la société de Gor. C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, et long aussi…

Au léger sourire moqueur de son interlocuteur, Pryom sursauta presque violemment.

- Skendromme, seriez-vous parent avec ceux des chantiers navals ? ! réalisa-t-il.

Et le sourire d'Aldéran s'accentua encore alors qu'il quittait son bureau sans répondre.


	4. Chapter 4

**5.**

Son mari occupé à préparer ses affaires, Ayvanère s'était exceptionnellement chargée de l'intégralité du petit déjeuner.

Entre deux dispositions de dernière minute, Aldéran avait avalé ses toasts sur le pouce et but son café.

- Tu t'en tiens à ton programme ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Oui : je fais un saut à l'AL99 et de là je file à l'Antenne où j'ai rassemblé les Colonels des Divisions Sectorielles, je leurs fais part de mes prévisions et de là je file rejoindre le _Lightshadow_.

- Je ne te verrai donc plus sitôt la porte franchie.

- En effet.

- Essaye de ne pas oublier de m'appeler, l'appart est vraiment très vide depuis que les trois garçons sont en pension !

- Je ferai de mon mieux, mais la mer d'étoiles a une fâcheuse tendance à me faire vivre l'instant présent et dans l'environnement immédiat.

Ayvanère l'écarta un moment des trois ordinateurs allumés sur la table de la salle à manger, le faisant se tourner vers elle pour passer ses bras autour de sa taille, faisant par-dessus la chemise glisser ses ongles le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Je sais qu'en dépit de ces vingt-cinq années dans l'espace, tu demeures malgré tout sur tes gardes, pas à ton aise je veux dire, et même inconsciemment cela mobilise toutes tes facultés et concentration. Je veux que tu me reviennes vivant, aussi je ne dirai rien de ton silence radio – au propre comme au figuré !

- Tu es trop compréhensive, ma mie.

- J'ai une entière confiance en toi et je t'aime à la folie !

- Je peux t'assurer que c'est réciproque, sinon je mettrais un détective sur tes déplacements durant mes absences ! gloussa-t-il.

- Si je pensais seulement que tu pensais un seul mot de cette boutade, je glisse tous mes somnifères dans ton prochain café et je t'enchaîne au lit pour être sûre de t'avoir tout à moi, tout le temps !

- Ma tigresse possessive préférée, tu me manqueras !

- Je sais, et je l'espère bien !

Ils échangèrent un long baiser avant qu'il ne se dégage doucement, tendrement.

- Il faut vraiment que je fignole la présentation vidéo de mon exposé !

- Mon maniaque préféré !

- Hum, tu râles un peu moins quand j'explore ton corps dans ses moindres détails, chuchota-t-il. Ne me tente pas, j'ai vraiment un emploi du temps minuté !

- Vas-y, mon bel amour, assure ton autorité, c'est le moment clé ! Tu dois les mettre à ta botte, sinon tu n'auras jamais l'ascendant – à défaut sans doute du respect – sur eux.

- Je déteste quand tu profiles mes obligations professionnelles…

Ayvanère déposa un baiser rapide sur la joue balafrée du grand rouquin.

- Je n'en dirais pas un mot si je ne devinais pas que tu le réalises parfaitement et donc que je ne te confirme que les vérités dont tu es conscient. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Pour toute réponse, Aldéran enlaça son épouse, la serra précieusement contre lui.

* * *

Le Général de l'AL99 n'y était passé qu'en coup de vent, afin d'y prendre quelques affaires à glisser dans un attaché-case qui faisait plus sérieux en certaines circonstances que son petit sac à dos de cuir souple.

- Tu deviens sérieux, Aldie, ou c'est la lente approche des cinquante ans ? pouffa Soreyn qui avait reçu de son Général les derniers conseils avant ses cinq semaines de congés.

- J'ai à être à la hauteur de mes étoiles, protesta dignement le grand rouquin balafré. Quant à cet anniversaire que tu évoques, alors qu'il m'en reste encore un à fêter avant celui-là, vous n'avez pas intérêt à me faire tourner autant en bourrique que lors de mes quarante ans !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Aldie, nous n'irons pas jusque-là.

- Ce sera pire, c'est ça ?

- Aldéran, je déteste quand tu les talents de profileuse d'Ayvi déteignent sur toi ! ironisa, amicalement, le Capitaine de l'Unité Anaconda.

- Même pas besoin de recourir à ces, autres, petits talents, pouffa Aldéran. Je vous connais trop bien ! Vous adorez, tous, bien trop vous payer ma pomme !

- Si tu savais à quel point tu as raison, sourit son ami. Tu es trop bon client. En fait, on dirait un chat : fier, sauvage, indépendant, et détestant qu'on le prenne à rebrousse-poil !

- Comme tous les animaux, à poils, non ?

- Arrête d'ergoter et file à ta réunion, Aldie ! Et, bonnes vacances !

- Merci, Soreyn.

A sa table de travail, Pryom Hyrgue avait vu son Général quitter le Bureau. Il s'était alors adressé à son Capitaine.

- Et si les Colonels ne sont pas d'accord. Ils pourront s'exprimer, ou ils devront s'incliner à contrecœur ?

Soreyn eut un grognement, sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur où il s'occupait de gérer l'AL99.

- Notre Général a passé des semaines – jour et nuit - sur ce projet, il ne va pas tout remettre en question pour quelques susceptibilités !

- Il ne changera rien à ses dispositions ? insista Pryom, la mine choquée.

Soreyn eut alors une mimique qui se voulait apaisante.

- Aldéran a beau tout superviser, il sait que les Colonels sont en prise directe avec le terrain – il l'a été bien avant eux, et trop souvent, il a bien trop souffert de ne pouvoir se faire entendre, d'exposer ses difficultés en situation réelle ! intervint Jarvyl. Il tiendra compte de leurs arguments, bien sûr ! Et je sais qu'il passera une partie de ses congés à réviser, au mieux, son projet avec la soumission finale à la Hiérarchie. Tu peux compter sur lui, Pryom.

- Non, ça ne me parait pas spécialement évident, grommela le gorien.

- Tu apprendras à connaître notre Général, assura Soreyn. Il est… spécial. Mais c'est l'un des êtres en qui j'ai la plus absolue confiance et je l'admire – en ami, en supérieur, en dirigeant que ce soit dans un bureau ou en pleine fusillade !

- Votre dévouement est impressionnant, Capitaine Romdall… Je n'étais pas habitué à cela, à mes précédentes affectations. Il doit être justifié si vous êtes toujours en vie et que votre obéissance est toujours intacte.

- Mais encore ? grommela Soreyn qui se demandait où la jeune recrue voulait en venir, le manipulant presque !

- J'aimerais connaître cette impression de confiance… C'est là une chose inconnue… Mes précédents chefs étaient plutôt hautains, froids, distants et méprisants même leurs propres hommes…

- Moi aussi, j'ai vécu cela, longtemps, reprit Jarvyl. Désolé, Kycham, fit-il à l'adresse du Coordinateur des Polices, mais j'ai trahi sans états d'âme Myrhon Kendeler, je lui ai même tiré dessus pour défendre un Colonel qui venait à peine de débarquer, mais je savais faire le bon choix ! Et, j'ai apprécié le changement de « politique » de gestion, bien qu'évidemment, Aldéran exige une discipline de fer dans l'action !

- Toutes vos explications me semblent compliquées… Désolé, mais ce Général me fiche plutôt les jetons !

- Comme à nous tous !

Et l'aveu de Soreyn fit clairement paniquer le jeune gorien !

* * *

Son exposé terminé, les remarques des Colonels des Divisions Sectorielles enregistrées, Aldéran avait regagné son bureau à l'Antenne du SIGiP.

Il était demeuré un long moment appuyé devant les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, inspirant profondément, tâchant de s'oxygéner au maximum mais sentant toujours son cœur battre un peu trop follement, à lui faire mal !

« Je ne vais quand même pas faire sous peu un troisième infarctus ! ? Je sais que tous mes tests médicaux sont bons, mais jusqu'à ma greffe, personne n'avait jamais deviné ce qui était sur le point de m'arriver… Qu'est-ce qui m'attend dans la mer d'étoiles, soudain après ces jours de tranquillité, de bonheurs absolus, j'ai de mauvais pressentiments… Non, il faut absolument que je me calme ! Il ne s'agit que d'un voyage de vacances, de plaisir, avec les miens, et cela fait quelques mois que je n'ai plus aucun ennemi avéré – qu'il soit naturel ou surnaturel ! ».

Passant dans la salle de bain de son bureau de fonction, Aldéran passa des linges humides sur ses tempes, sa gorge et sa nuque.

Se sentant mieux, juste un peu, il rajusta sa cravate azur et revint dans son bureau où il avait machinalement fini de boucler son bagage dès son retour de retour de réunion.

Il eut soudain un sourire, claqua des doigts.

« Et dire que j'oubliais l'essentiel ! ».

Et il se précipita alors vers son dressing.

Quand Yélaire, l'Opératrice en Recherches, entra dans le bureau du Général roux du SIGiP, elle le trouva en tenue civile – arborant des couleurs noires et rouges sous une veste de suie, faisant des moulinets avec une étrange épée de métal à l'imposante coquille, avant de varier les rotations pour faire de cette épée une sortie de « baguette » de majorette !

- Tous vos messages, lettres, coordonnées, ont été enregistrés et envoyés, Général. Je vous tiens au courant durant vos congés ?

- J'y compte bien ! Je ne répondrai peut-être pas, mais je recevrai tous vos renseignements.

- Mais, comment… ?

- Obéissez à mes ordres !

Sur le seuil, Aldéran se retourna, eut un charmeur sourire d'excuse à l'adresse de la petite « fouine » de chercheuse.

- Vos infos sont précieuses et je n'en manque pas une seule. Continuez, je vous en sais gré !

- A vos ordres, Général.


	5. Chapter 5

**6.**

Tend, le Doc Mécanoïde du _Lightshadow_ avait fait passer un complet bilan de santé à Aldéran.

Et cela avait été avec un brin d'appréhension que ce dernier, vingt-quatre heures plus tard, était venu aux nouvelles.

- Tu es en parfaite santé, Aldéran, lança d'entrée Tend.

- Mais je me suis senti si mal. Ca ne m'était plus arrivé depuis tant d'années !

- Je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a aucune cause médicale à ce moment d'intense oppression…

- Pas une cause naturelle, tu veux dire ?

De la tête, le Mécanoïde approuva.

- Tu as dû, inconsciemment, t'inquiéter pour un proche. Ton père va bien ?

- Oui, aux dernières nouvelles. Et s'il s'était passé quelque chose, l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_ aurait pris contact avec son clone mémoriel. Et si même il y avait eu un souci technique, le clone aurait reçu une alerte ! Je ne comprends pas. Et il est hors de question que j'aie le moindre souci au cœur, il n'y a plus une seule soluce pour m'en tirer… Toshiro !

- Oui, Aldie ?

- Pleine puissance vers Terra IV puisque Sylvarande ne daigne pas répondre à mes messages !

* * *

Alors qu'une sorte de nacelle semi-ovoïde, pourvue de sièges confortables, ramenait Aldéran vers sa passerelle, usant comme rails ce qui avait été jusque-là les espèces de tapis roulants copiés des coursives de l'_Arcadia_, il entendit dans son oreillette les commentaires de son clone mémoriel.

- Sylvarande ne te répond pas parce qu'elle ne le veut pas, non pas parce qu'elle ne le peut pas.

- Ca lui ressemble si peu… Surtout que notre père est auprès d'elle et de sa petite famille… Mais qu'est-ce qui se trame au niveau surnaturel ! ?

- Désolé, Aldie, la mécanique que je suis n'est pas réactive à ces influences et je suis dans l'incapacité de te donner la moindre réponse…

- Je sais, ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi.

- Si, tu te tracasses, c'est normal. Je ne saurais t'aider sur ce coup, mais fais alors appel à toutes tes ressources, je dis bien toutes !

- J'avais capté…

Aldéran grimaça.

- Et là, ça fait depuis le départ que je ne perçois plus rien.

- Comme après ton dernier internement ?

- Non, rien à voir. Tout le monde surnaturel m'est sensible, ou inversement, mais mon propre Sanctuaire est non réceptif.

- Ce qui signifie ?

- Qu'une menace s'y trouve, s'en empare, le contrôle peut-être déjà ou le conquière lentement. Et je dois déterminer ce dont il s'agit avant de frapper !

- Tu as retrouvé vraiment toute ta puissance ? s'inquiéta le clone mémoriel.

- Et plus encore avec l'énergie intérieure qu'Albior a dégagée et sacrifiée. Je ne serai jamais à la hauteur du Créateur qui a retenu mon père, mais je pense pouvoir tenter ma chance… Bien que là, je me retrouve à nouveau impuissant et ignorant.

- En ce cas, ton nouvel adversaire…

- … est pire que tout ! Je l'avais aussi deviné. Et je ne connais qu'un seul être, devenu à travers moi, aussi performant…

- Kwendel !

- Oui, Kwendel, mon ancien jumeau.

- Lui, le jumeau du Bien, il serait redevenu totalement abject ?

- C'est de l'ordre du possible… Il était si mal quand je l'ai vu, la dernière fois, je n'ai même pas songé à le remercier pour avoir tenu compagnie à Albior dans cet entremonde jusqu'à ce que je vienne le récupérer… Kwendel va mal, très mal !

- A quel point ? insista le clone mémoriel.

- L'autre fois, il jalousait ma vie, il regrettait plus que jamais son cœur qui bat dans ma poitrine, il semblait prêt à tout – et surtout aux pires ignominies – pour retrouver, par quelque moyen que ce soit, un véritable cœur !

Toshiro, le clone mémoriel du _Lightshadow_, marqua un long moment de silence, Aldéran parvenant sur sa passerelle et s'asseyant dans son large et confortable fauteuil blanc, à quelques pas de la barre en imitation d'ivoire.

- Aldie, tu ne penses pas sérieusement qu'il…

- Si, je commence à en avoir, lentement, la certitude surnaturelle… Il cherche un autre être à chromosome doré pour lui prendre cet organe qui lui rendrait la vie, tout simplement.

- Un être, comme toi ? s'étrangla presque dans ses circuits, le clone mémoriel. Toi ?

- Possible, d'où les souffrances ressenties… Mais Kwendel m'est trop souvent venu en aide, vingt-cinq ans durant, et la dernière fois ce fut pour le cadet de mes fils sans récompense. Qu'il vire ainsi d'attitude m'inquiète et m'atterre… J'ai dû un jour arrêter mon père, là, ce n'est pas une parole en l'air, je ne pourrai arrêter mon jumeau du Bien – aussi, voire plus puissant que moi, vu toutes ses expériences surnaturelles – car à mon corps défendant je lui ai pris sa vie et son cœur !

- Et toi, Aldie, ta trop grande mansuétude te perdra.

- Possible. Mais, je n'abandonnerai pas Kwendel qui trop souvent est venu à ma rescousse ! Maintenant…

- Oui, Aldie ?

- J'aviserai une fois sur Terra IV !

- Et que se passera-t-il si tu réalises le pire ? souffla l'Ordinateur, sa synthétique voix altérée, inquiète au possible. Kwendel est ton frère, on lui a pris son cœur pour toi, il ne lui reste rien pour sa vie éternelle !

- Je le sais aussi bien que toi ! gronda Aldéran en faisant lentement tourner la barre blanche du bout des doigts, geste un peu inutile vu que le clone mémoriel dirigeait le vaisseau, mais lui donnant l'impression rassurant d'être utile au bord.

- Aldie ! protesta encore Toshiro.

- Kwendel n'en peut plus. Il avait réussi à se blinder, à accepter que la sentence était à la hauteur des centaines de morts qu'il avait sur la conscience, mais il ressent des désirs – humains, vivants – et ça le pousse dans les retranchements qu'il connait le mieux : massacrer à tours de bras… Je dois l'arrêter, si j'ai bien compris – et j'espère me tromper ! Quand serons-nous en approche de Terra IV ?

- Soixante-douze heures. Que vas-tu faire d'ici là ? Tu devrais essayer de te détendre et de dormir afin d'être en forme pour l'arrivée.

- J'ai un plan de réorganisation à remanier. Tu m'envoies mes fichiers sur le grand écran, s'il te plaît, ça m'occupera plus que d'essayer vainement de trouver un quelconque apaisement avant un combat fratricide… Décidément, rien ne m'aura été épargné !

- J'en suis désolé, Aldie. Si seulement je pouvais…

- Tu fais ce que tu peux, au mieux, tout comme moi.

- Tu en es certain… ?

- Que mon adversaire est Kwendel ? Oui ! L'Arbre de Vie est en train de briser le voile d'isolement… Kwendel est bien sur Terra IV et il veut se faire plaisir en me défiant avant de s'approprier tout ce que j'ai construit depuis toutes ces années… Toshiro, dis à mon père de dégager de là, au plus vite !

- Il ne partira jamais.

- Je sais, surtout si je lui explique.

- Essaye ! ordonna Aldéran avant de tenter de se concentrer sur ses fichiers des Divisions Sectorielles.


	6. Chapter 6

**7.**

Le regard pétillant, Sylphelle sautillait autour du château que lui avait apporté son parrain et où elle pouvait se glisser, se coucher et même se mettre au balcon !

- Mais, il atteint presque le premier étage de ma maison, fit la Reine des Sylvidres, dont les yeux gris sombre étaient aussi pleins de bonheur que ceux de sa fille.

- Je crois qu'il y avait largement la place pour le transporter à bord du _Light_, remarqua son cadet avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça…

- Et figure-toi, Sylvarande, que j'ai aussi tout à fait les moyens de lui faire ce cadeau, ajouta-t-il.

- Et moi, je n'ai droit à rien ? gloussa-t-elle.

- A ma présence.

- Toujours aussi modeste, toi !

Aldéran la prit par les épaules, la serrant contre lui.

- Viens sur le _Light_ tout à l'heure, dans ma chambre.

- Je ne suis pas certaine que mon mari apprécie cette proposition, s'amusa-t-elle encore. Que m'as-tu réservé, Aldie ?

- Qu'est-ce que les filles aiment ?

- Je suis une plante !

- Mais tu es coquette, ça se voit du premier coup d'œil !

Sylvarande ne fut alors pas loin de sautiller de plaisir anticipé.

- Des fringues ! comprit-elle. Tu es mon petit frère préféré !

- Mais, j'espère bien ! Sky et Hoby sont bien trop pris par leur travail.

- Tu peux parler, bourreau du boulot !

- Où est notre père ? reprit Aldéran.

- Tu ne vas jamais me croire…

- Vas-y, pria-t-il.

- Ryhas l'a emmené à la pêche !

- Ah oui, tu as raison, ça me laisse comme deux ronds de flan ! Non, il faut que je le voie !

* * *

Aldéran poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

- Ouf, j'ai eu peur, un moment, je l'avoue ! L'idée de te voir taquiner le goujon était…

- … aussi incongrue que lorsque je te cuisine du pain perdu ?

- Disons que c'est également une vision que tes ennemis ne devraient jamais pouvoir avoir, sinon aux chiottes la réputation de pirate impitoyable !

A quelques pas de Ryhas, qui avait effectivement lancé des lignes dans la rivière, le pirate à la chevelure de neige s'était contenté d'observer la nature environnante, assis sur une souche que la foudre avait mise au sol lors d'un récent orage.

- Pêche ou sortie bucolique, c'est tout aussi incongru, insista le grand rouquin balafré. Enfin, tant que tu ne te promènes pas en ballerine rose…

- Toi, tu as manqué de tripotées de première. Le noir est ma couleur et je n'en démordrai pas !

- Et la pêche ?

- Ryhas avait envie d'un moment tranquille…

Aldéran fronça les sourcils.

- Il y a du souci entre Sylvarande et lui ? Elle ne m'a rien dit.

- Non, je te rassure. Mais il est un fait que ses voyages, sa vie d'avant commencent à lui manquer, révéla Albator. Le _Devilfish_ et son équipage continuent de louer leurs services pour faire rentrer les fonds, et Ryhas touche encore sa part même s'il ne commande plus son vaisseau, et il n'aime pas cette situation.

- Je comprends, il s'encroûte, même si c'est pour sa petite famille… Papa, as-tu ressenti la même chose quand Sky et moi étions petits, et que ce fut une des raisons pour laquelle tu es parti ?

- Possible, je n'ai jamais vraiment analysé les causes de ce comportement innommable. Je suppose que ce que tu dis est vrai. Oui, Ryhas et moi sommes des navigateurs galactiques, nous sommes – presque – nés dans les étoiles, et c'est là que nous nous sentons le mieux.

- Il ne va pas repartir, abandonner Sylvarande et leur petite graine ? ! s'épouvanta Aldéran.

- Non, Ryhas a plus de classe que moi, sur ce point. Il n'agira qu'en concertation avec son épouse. Sylvarande comprendra, le laissera repartir, pour un temps, sachant qu'il reviendra toujours. Voilà l'équilibre que j'aurais dû trouver. Et, oui, je suis responsable de tes douleurs, de tes égarements…

- Ne revenons pas, une fois de plus, sur le passé. Nous sommes en accord, depuis longtemps désormais. Et tu as fort bien fait diversion du sujet de la seconde raison de ma présence ici – même si j'ai espéré, un illusoire moment, que ce ne serait que pour le plaisir familial – car l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_ t'a bien fait suivre le message de mon clone mémoriel… ! ?

- Je suppose que tout comme pour cette histoire de pêche, ou de pain perdu, tu comprendras que je ne peux pas croire que tu vas affronter ton ancien jumeau ?

- C'est devenu une évidence et une réalité. Et là, je n'hésiterai pas car il me vise directement.

Albator prit son fils par l'épaule et s'éloigna un peu plus encore de la rivière.

- Kwendel veut donc bel et bien reprendre son cœur ?

- Disons que ça en prend, largement, le chemin. Il a traqué et mis à mort plusieurs porteurs de chromosomes dorés. Mais il n'est jamais arrivé à temps pour se faire implanter leur organe cardiaque… Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une option…

- Mais Kwendel est ton frère, il t'adore, il t'est venu en aide, tant et tant de fois, et à Albior il y a très peu… Il ne peut pas en être venu à vouloir te tuer ! Et puis, c'est moi qui…

- Kwendel, en l'absence de cœur, mort, immortel, est redevenu bien trop humain, avec des souhaits et surtout des désirs impérieux de vie, soupira Aldéran, n'osant lever les yeux sur son père.

- Et comme c'est moi qui l'ai tué…

- Non, il a un ressentiment absolu, je ne te l'ai jamais caché, mais là il est venu pour moi… Kwendel en a eu assez de venir me sauver la mise, encore et encore, et il veut sa revanche, ou sa chance…

- Que puis-je faire ?

- Surtout rien, papa ! Pars vite d'ici car notre affrontement va sérieusement ébranler mon Sanctuaire.

Ce fut au tour d'Albator de serrer l'épaule de son fils roux, fort, à lui faire mal.

- Aucun de nous ne quittera cette planète, en te laissant face à ton jumeau !

- Cette fois, il le faut ! rugit Aldéran. Embarque Ryhas, Sylvarande, leur fille, et dégage ! Je ne peux pas m'inquiéter pour vous si je dois affronter Kwendel, jusqu'au pire.

- D'accord, céda Albator. Je les convaincrai.

- Fais vite.

Albator se leva, allait se diriger vers la Grande Colonie Sylvidre, quand une sorte de gnome géant, bossu, aux bras démesurés et aux ongles plutôt semblables à des griffes, parut surgir de terre, saisissant Aldéran entre ses mains !

Par réflexe, il tira ses armes.

Aldéran sourit.

- Yurit, tu pourrais éviter tes sorties spectaculaires, ça impressionne ceux qui ne te connaissent pas.

Le gnome géant eut une sorte de rire, un borborygme monstrueux en fait, alors que la bave s'écoulait lentement de sa gueule proéminente.

- Content de te revoir, petit.

- Yurit, tes paroles télépathiques ne sont pas perceptibles par les miens, ils ont peur, pour moi. Repose-moi doucement et poursuis tes pérégrinations.

- A bientôt, petit Gardien !

Le « monstre » disparu à nouveau, Albator et Ryhas se précipitèrent vers le grand rouquin balafré.

- Aldie ! ?

- Disons que Yurit est un habitué du sous-sol de Terra IV. Il se nourrit de charognes, il purifie ce Sanctuaire, à sa manière, il est gentil, simplement fonctionnel – mais vu vos réactions, il effraye et déclenche une instinctive réaction d'agression… Yurit est inoffensif !

- Pour toi, qui le comprends, mais pour nous, c'est une chose à abattre, désolé, reconnut Albator. Et combien de créatures de ce genre recèle ton Sanctuaire ?

- De nombreuses. La plupart ne sortent jamais, mais Yurit s'est révélé, à l'un de mes derniers séjours ici, pour éviter justement que je ne le dégomme à sa première apparition !

- Simplet et dangereux, ses griffes… ? glissa son père.

- Une arme sur pattes, mais amical.

- Tu lui as promis l'immunité, s'il ne bronchait, tout comme pour le Roi Ouchan ?

- Oui. Yurit est la moindre des menaces, sur ce sol… Je viens de réaliser que le pire est là, et que ça me ressemble presque comme deux gouttes d'eaux !

- Mais, toutes proportions gardées, Kwendel était devenu « gentil »…

- Kwendel est le jumeau du Bien, mais son passé, de vie, l'a rattrapé. Il a veillé sur mon Albior, mais ça a ramené à la surface ses instincts les plus forts, les plus impérieux et primaires…

- N'ajoute pas qu'il est possédé, ce serait bien trop mélodramatique ! ?

- J'aurais préféré… Mais là, Kwendel est en phase d'appropriation et de vengeance absolues… Il a disjoncté, il veut un cœur, et il n'en est que plus dangereux !

- Je le devine. Courage, mon garçon !

- Merci, papa.

Kwendel se matérialisant soudain, Aldéran se dirigea vers son ancien jumeau.


	7. Chapter 7

**8.**

Du coin de l'œil, Aldéran vit l'_Arcadia_ décoller de sa crevasse de cache préférée pour quitter le sol de Terra IV, avant de reporter son regard sur son ancien jumeau.

- Mon père et la famille de ma sœur sont saufs. On va pouvoir en découdre… Kwendel, tu m'en veux donc à ce point ?

- Je l'ignorais moi-même. Ce fut un sentiment diffus, ayant mis des années à remonter, à s'imposer, et qui a éclaté tandis que je veillais sur ce petit ange d'Albior. J'en veux tant un comme lui !

- Albior est unique, il ne sera jamais qu'à sa mère, ses frères et moi !

- Comme toi, tu imagines être le seul de ton genre ?

- J'ai un chromosome doré, je n'ignore pas être le seul être à en posséder un, et toi, pour ta part, tu viens d'en annihiler quelques-uns… Et même si j'étais dans le cirage à ce moment, je me souviens que Sky a fait appel à toi pour faire décoller le _Light_ – de ton empreinte palmaire et à ta voix.

Kwendel ricana.

- J'ai trompé ton assemblage de circuits du _Light_, j'avoue que ce fut assez amusant. Et ce même si le moment particulier, je n'ai pas réalisé…

- Quoi donc ?

- Aucune importance. J'ai vécu à l'unisson avec toi, tes pouvoirs, ta montée en puissance, bien qu'aucune de tes faiblesses ne m'aient influencé ! Me voilà à armes supérieures avec toi, Aldie.

- Dans tes rêves éternels. Tu n'as pas passé des années, tu n'as pas mené tous mes combats, tu as peut-être la puissance, mais tu ne peux t'en servir. Et vu que les miens sont loin à présents, en sécurité, je peux, réellement, me lâcher !

- Ca me va, sourit Kwendel.

Sylphelle entre les bras, Ryhas dégagea un de ses bras pour le passer autour des épaules de son épouse, eut un regard pour son beau-père en long manteau couleur de suie doublé de rouge.

- J'ai du mal à croire qu'Aldéran ait gobé que nous serions partis, murmura-t-il enfin.

- Je n'ai pas quitté Terra IV alors qu'elle était sur le pont d'imploser, je ne l'aurais pas quittée pour la menace de Kwendel ! siffla pour sa part Sylvarande.

- Il a fait mine de l'accepter, pour tromper, un minimum, Kwendel, jeta alors, sans se retourner, le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Il lui fallait l'esprit libre, autant que possible, il a déjà suffisamment d'émotions à gérer en ces moments…

Sylvarande se dégagea de l'étreinte amoureuse de son époux pour venir, non sans un long moment d'hésitation, poser sa main sur l'épaule de son père, soulagée qu'il ne réagisse pas, ne la rejette pas, mais qu'il l'accepte l'inquiétant plus qu'autre chose et lui faisant prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation !

- Aldie va nous revenir. Il savait qui et sans doute comment l'affronter avant même son arrivée. Il est prêt !

- C'est bien ce qui me fais peur, avoua alors Albator. Aldéran s'est décidé à affronter son jumeau, à le défaire, et je compte bien repasser par Kopy une fois son retour, afin que l'on soigne à nouveau son âme après cet insensé combat !

- Merci, papa.

Albator appuya sur la tête de mort qui ornait le haut de son long manteau noir.

- Toshiro, repasse sous bouclier d'invisibilité et reviens te poser.

Il se tourna ensuite vers sa fille Sylvidre.

- Je récupère Aldie et nous filons vers la Chaîne Nébulaire. Ne nous en veux pas, mais Terra IV n'est guère un lieu tranquille pour nous.

- Je vous enverrais moi-même loin d'ici, si je le pouvais… Est-ce qu'Aldie…

- J'étais son père, il n'a pas pu commettre le pire, il a essayé mais il a été le premier à chercher à me faire soigner – même si ce fut Kwendel qui l'a réalisé… Mais Kwendel, en dépit des liens fraternels, des toutes ces années, il n'hésitera pas non plus… Mes fils roux passent par les pires affres possibles, par ma faute quelque part, par mon choix… Jamais, même avec autant de tonnes de pain perdu que ne pèsent le _Light_ l'_Arcadia_ réunis, je ne pourrai apaiser leurs âmes respectives. Des blessures, des fractures, profondes, irréparables, dès leur venue au monde.

- En ce cas, tu n'es pas responsable, assura Sylvarande. Tu as tenté d'être le père d'Aldéran, au mieux même si lui l'a pris très mal, mais tu ne peux être celui de Kwendel. Contente-toi de veiller sur Aldie, je pense que ce fut et que ce sera un boulot à temps plein, voire même avec des heures supplémentaires !

- Oui, sur ce dernier point, je sais ! sourit le pirate à la chevelure de neige, mais sans aucune joie.

* * *

Aldéran serra les poings.

- Je ne te permets pas d'attaquer mon Sanctuaire. Il en a suffisamment vu, ces derniers temps.

- Je ne m'en prends pas à Terra IV, j'ai des objectifs plus personnels, flous j'en conviens, mais je pense que je m'en sentirai mieux une fois que je me réaliserai.

- Et là, je ne comprends pas…

Kwendel ricana au nez de son ancien jumeau.

- C'est bien ça qui est amusant. Je suis du Bien, mais je suis aussi toujours recensé comme le plus abominable serial killer des dernières décennies !

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ce point vient faire…

- Oui, c'est bien ça qui est hilarant avec toi, Aldie, plus tu avances en âge : tu ne comprends plus rien à rien !

Aldéran secoua la tête, comme pour s'éclaircir les idées, finir de se faire à l'affrontement contre son ancien jumeau qui continuait de lui sourire.

- En garde, Kwendel. Une seule frappe, entre toi et moi, pour épargner Terra IV ou tout autre lieu de mes combats passés. Tu es prêt ?

- Je crois, que sans vraiment le réaliser moi-même, je suis paré depuis bien longtemps.

- Mais, quel est donc ton objectif, Kwendel ? tiqua Aldéran.

- Tu le comprendras, le moment venu, ou pas.

- Pardon ?

- Je veux vivre, Aldéran, et je vais enfin m'en donner les moyens !

- Inutile de rêver pour l'éternité, je vais t'arrêter ici, pardonne-moi.

Chacun des jumeaux faisant apparaître une boule d'énergie pure, grandissante, ils la projetèrent alors l'un vers l'autre, ce qui provoqua une sorte de mini cataclysme à la surface des environnements immédiats de l'Arbre de Vie.

Aldéran souffla sur ses doigts comme sur un pistolet antique, sourit, et tourna les talons.


	8. Chapter 8

**9.**

- Je croyais vous avoir dit de filer loin d'ici ! rugit le grand rouquin balafré en trouvant son père,sa sœur et sa petite famille devant le château-jouet.

Il tapota son oreillette.

- Et le clone mémoriel me confirme que l'_Arcadia_ est toujours en orbite !

- Ta précaution semble inutile, remarqua Albator. Nous n'avons pas du tout été affectés par ton combat contre Kwendel… Comment cela s'est-il terminé ? Tu as eu le dessus, Aldie, c'est évident, mais que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Je ne crois pas qu'il se relèvera de si tôt de ma frappe ! Sans compter que si je l'ai renvoyé au Sanctuaire de Lacrysis, ce n'est cependant pas dans son petit monde idéal mais au cœur de l'arbre-lianes lui-même. Il en sera prisonnier pour l'éternité !

- Il fallait vraiment en arriver là ? s'attrista Sylvrande.

Mais ce fut vers son père que se tourna le grand rouquin balafré.

- Ne me dis pas que ça te fait de la peine ? Tu as été le premier à l'abattre !

- Je suis au courant, grinça le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Je l'ai fait sans aucune hésitation, pour te sauver, et j'ai au passage débarrassé l'Union d'un dangereux psychopathe. Tu n'ignores rien de tout cela… Mais bien que mort, Kwendel a continué d'évoluer, il a changé, profondément, radicalement, et il t'est venu en aide tant et tant de fois !

De la tête, Aldéran approuva.

- Il s'est racheté, largement.

- Pourquoi a-t-il donc agi ainsi ? soupira Albator. Et, pour répondre à ta question : oui, j'ai de la peine que tu aies dû en arriver à cette extrémité ! Tu lui as infligé un sort bien cruel…

- Difficile de tuer un être immortel, remarqua son fils roux. Enfin, qui sait, en se nourrissant de son énergie, Lacrysis finira peut-être par avoir sa peau.

- Je préférais ma méthode, reconnut Albator. Et, je le répète, le Kwendel d'aujourd'hui ne méritait pas cette punition !

- On ne s'attaque pas à mon Sanctuaire sans devoir en payer le prix, rugit alors Aldéran. Et ce qui que soit l'adversaire ! Kwendel voulait plus que tout retrouver une place dans cet univers, fonder une famille – mais, mort, passant d'un monde à l'autre, c'était juste un leurre. Il fallait mettre un terme à tout cela. Et puis, pour l'équilibre de mes fils, les venues d'un oncle mort ne pouvaient que les perturber. Tout est clair désormais, au mieux.

- Je te laisse seul juge, céda le pirate tout de noir vêtu. Ce monde t'est familier, tu n'as pu que prendre la bonne décision.

- Je n'ai effectivement pas de comptes à rendre, à personne, siffla Aldéran.

Il se radoucit ensuite.

- Il est grand temps que nous oublions Kwendel. Seuls les vivants ont droit à notre attention. Et j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de mon séjour ici avant que nous n'allions observer la Chaîne Nébulaire.

Sylvarande glissa son bras sous celui de son cadet roux.

- Et j'ai prévu bien des distractions pour toi, tu vas passer du très bon temps !

- Merci, Sylvarande, sourit le grand rouquin balafré, ses prunelles bleu marine emplies de bonheur.

* * *

Les quelques jours sur Terra IV étaient passés à vitesse éclair et cela avait été à regrets que le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ et son fils roux avaient repris leur vol.

- Tu avais raison, papa, ce spectacle est féerique !

Depuis l'appartement de son père, Aldéran avait vu l'_Arcadia_ et le _Lightshadow_ survoler des nébuleuses enchevêtrées les unes dans les autres, ce qui provoquait un tranquille maelstrom de lumières plus vives les unes que les autres.

Les deux vaisseaux se déplaçaient au sein de véritables mers multicolores qui se superposaient les unes aux autres en une alternance aléatoire.

- Ensuite, nous opérerons une boucle en passant par la Constellation Argol. Et là, nous nous séparerons. Je poursuivrai mes pérégrinations et toi tu reprendras le chemin de Ragel pour rentrer chez toi.

- Oui, chez moi, murmura Aldéran avec ferveur.

Clio leva la tête et ses yeux d'or en amande se posèrent sur lui.

- Si tu te mettais au piano et que tu nous jouais quelque chose ? suggéra-t-elle.

- Je crois que, cette fois, je vais passer mon tour, s'excusa le grand rouquin balafré. Je préfère entendre ta harpe.

Et la Jurassienne pinça les cordes pour le plus grand bonheur des deux hommes.


	9. Chapter 9

**10.**

Ayvanère s'étira en ronronnant, roula sur le côté et vint se blottir dans les bras de son mari.

- Tu t'es surpassé, mon démon roux. Je le savais, mais les voyages te réussissent toujours. J'adore nos premières retrouvailles !

- Je peux te retourner le compliment, murmura-t-il en traçant du doigts des sillons sur la peau humide d'Ayvanère.

- J'ai déjà eu les échos de ton séjour auprès de ta sœur aînée. Je suis heureuse que tu aies passé du bon temps avec elle et sa petite famille, et ce même si cela a un peu mal commencé !

- C'est peu de le dire… maugréa-t-il en s'adossant aux oreillers. Déjà avoir dû affronter mon père alors qu'il était sous l'influence de Grunda avait été une effroyable torture mentale, mais devoir mettre un terme aux agissements de Kwendel après tous les services rendus – et tout récemment encore avec Albior – était inhumain et profondément injuste !

- Oui, il a été bien mal récompensé de tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi, soupira-t-elle tout en lui mordillant un téton.

- De serial killer, il était devenu notre ange gardien, reprit Aldéran. Sans lui, à tant de reprises, je ne me serais pas sorti des pièges tendus par les autres entités surnaturelles… Oui, il y a longtemps que je serais passé de vie à trépas, s'il ne m'avait prêté assistance ou s'il n'avait cherché des solutions ou encore contacté des entités pour me rafistoler !

- Il n'y a vraiment aucune chance pour qu'il s'en sorte ? insista-t-elle avec espoir.

- Il y a toujours une chance, si infime soit-elle. Mais là, il est prisonnier des lianes de Lacrysis, ce dernier va le vider de toute son énergie et sa flamme s'éteindra – même s'il est possible que nous soyons déjà tous dans la tombe à ce moment vu la puissance que Kwendel a atteinte à travers moi.

Il s'assombrit.

- Papa avait raison, sa méthode était meilleure, une exécution éclair. C'était infiniment préférable au sort qui l'attend…

Ayvanère se redressa soudain sur les genoux.

- J'ai toujours eu un faible pour ton ancien jumeau, mais je ne veux pas de lui dans notre lit ! Et certainement pas non plus sous la douche, ajouta-t-elle en se précipitant vers la salle de bain.

Aldéran eut un petit gloussement, rejoignit à son tour la cabine et se glissa derrière elle.

Après les aînés, Aldéran avait introduit le nom d'un autre correspondant et le visage d'Albior était apparu sur l'écran.

- Tu as fait un beau voyage ! lança le jeune garçon, sur le ton de la certitude.

- Il semble en effet que ce soit inscrit sur mon visage car tout le monde m'en fait la remarque !

- Tu es épanoui comme jamais, mon papa. Mais j'ai quand même très hâte de revenir te serrer dans les bras.

- Moi aussi, je voudrais te câliner, mon poussin. Mais je me demande si tu ne devrais finalement pas remplir ce formulaire de stage pour les vacances qui débutent fin de cette semaine ?

Le visage d'Albior devint chagrin.

- Quoi, tu ne veux pas de moi ? Tu veux m'éloigner ? se plaignit le jeune adolescent.

- Allons donc, que vas-tu donc penser, mon grand. C'est juste que ce stage d'escalade te tenait à cœur, et tu as besoin de te muscler un peu, cela te fera le plus grand bien, au grand air après les rudiments en salle.

- Mais, c'est toi qui voulais que je revienne à l'appart pour le congé ! protesta légèrement Albior. Quand tu te dirigeais vers Terra IV tu me confiais ton inquiétude de ce que tu allais y trouver… Tu étais à la fois décidé à le faire et horrifier de songer que tu n'avais pas d'autre alternative ! Je suis le mieux placé pour te comprendre, mon papa !

- Tu es encore si jeune, mon cœur. Tu n'as que treize ans. Je t'ai dit des centaines de fois que mes soucis ne devaient pas être les tiens !

- Je peux tout supporter, assura crânement le jeune garçon aux boucles auburn. Je suis bien plus fort que tu ne le crois ! Je n'ai pas les connaissances, mais depuis l'année dernière, je suis un Guérisseur en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs.

- C'est bien ça qui nous inquiète, ta mère et moi…

Albior eut un désarmant sourire.

- J'ai promis de ne plus les utiliser, rappela-t-il, et certainement pas contre toi !

Son père rit franchement.

- Mais, je l'espère bien !

- Je suis prêt à tout pour te défendre, mon papa, affirma alors Albior avec une déterminante impressionnante pour son âge.

- Je sais. Ca me touche. Mais je refuse toujours que tu recommences à te sacrifier pour moi !

- Je ferai ce qu'il faut, s'il le faut !

- Mon petit défenseur, fit tendrement Aldéran. Allez, étudie bien, je te rappelle avant ton départ en stage.

- D'accord, je remplis le formulaire puis je te l'envoie pour ta signature électronique. Je t'aime, mon papa !

- Je t'adore, mon poussin !

* * *

A son arrivée sur le plateau des Unités d'Intervention, Aldéran mit ses amis en garde.

- Si l'un de vous dit que j'ai bonne mine, je le vire !

- Inutile de le dire, tu es resplendissant ! gloussa Soreyn.

- J'espère que tu nous as rapporté les photos et le film promis, ajouta Jarvyl en lui servant son café.

- Bien sûr, nulle envie de me faire lyncher !

- Oui, ça c'était la version optimiste de notre réaction, s'amusa franchement Talvérya. Comment as-tu trouvé ma Reine ?

- Sa fille et son mari la comblent. Elle est épanouie au possible et la situation est plutôt tranquille dans les Colonies de Terra IV.

- Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre.

- Tout est enfin rentré dans l'ordre, sourit Aldéran. D'ici la fin du mois, je rends le projet définitif de la réorganisation des Divisions et j'aurai RadCity entièrement sous mon contrôle. Ca va pouvoir recommencer à castagner, j'ai tous les outils entre les mains !

- Te voilà le Roi du Sud, en quelque sorte, glissa Soreyn.

- On peut dire ça, gloussa Aldéran. Mais j'ai toujours des comptes à rendre à ma Générale, je ne suis donc pas entièrement en roue libre !

- Encore heureux, pouffa Kycham. Je crois qu'avoir entre les mains les Polices d'une galactopole est bien suffisant pour ton orgueil.

- J'avoue que je ne me plains pas, reconnut Aldéran, suave.

* * *

Dans la salle dallée de marbre, à l'environnement aveuglant une sorte d'autel en forme de pyramide tronquée en occupait ce qui devait en être le centre et un escalier d'une quinzaine de marches menait à une plateforme où se trouvaient cinq colonnes aux reflets blanc et mauve, entourant l'arbre-lianes qui était la représentation de Lacrysis le Gardien de ce Sanctuaire.

Le tronc était creux, une sorte d'alvéole d'énergie le comblait et à bien y regard, on distinguait une forme humaine enchevêtrée dans les lianes qui s'étaient enroulées autour d'elle, la maintenant debout alors qu'une autre liane, très fine, s'était enroulée autour de son cou et l'épine qui la terminait s'était plantée dans sa nuque.

Tout comme l'Arbre de vie, le tronc de Lacrysis « respirait », son écorce souple, et ses lianes libres ondulant paisiblement bien qu'il n'y ait pas le moindre souffle de vent.

Une fine branche se ploya, se retourna presque sur elle-même, pour regarder dans la niche de lumière.

« Te voilà revenu dans mon giron, Kwendel, au propre comme au figuré, songea Lacrysis. Tu as eu tant de libertés, durant toutes ces années, il n'était que temps que ton ancien jumeau y remette bon ordre. Je ne peux les rassurer, mais même si ton étincelle de vie met des décennies à s'éteindre, tu ne souffriras pas un instant. ».

Une liane caressa presque tendrement la joue balafrée du grand rouquin balafré.

« Continue de dormir, Kwendel. Ton sommeil sera éternel, j'y veillerai ! ».


	10. Chapter 10

**11.**

A RadCity, la vie avait repris son cours, relativement tranquille et pour les Skendromme en particulier, il n'y avait guère d'événement marquant.

- Je serai contente qu'Albior passe son week-end avec nous, lança soudain Ayvanère qui nettoyait les salades du dîner froid.

- J'aurais aimé pour m'a part qu'un de ses frères soit là aussi, mais Alguénor est en stage dans ce cabinet d'avocats et Alyénor a préféré le ski avec sa bande de potes.

- Cette initiation à l'escalade ne se justifiait pas vraiment, insista leur mère en coupant les tomates. Je sais qu'il en avait beaucoup parlé, tu avais même insisté pour qu'il se dégourdisse et s'assouplisse, mais on était tous tombés d'accord pour qu'il soit ici et qu'on s'organise des sorties en famille !

- Nous avons toute la vie pour des sorties, ensemble, sourit doucement Aldéran.

- Le temps passe si vite, murmura-t-elle en se rinçant les doigts. Je n'aurais pas été contre une semaine avec le cadet de nos fils, et toi tu l'as envoyé tout à l'opposé de nous, au Nord !

Son époux sourit derechef.

- Si on en croit ses appels téléphoniques, il s'est éclaté à fond, n'est-ce pas ce qui importe ?

- Je suis égoïste, c'est ça ?

- Nous le sommes tous, exclusifs aussi, possessifs. Nous avons de la chance de bien nous entendre… mais il faut dès à présent laisser les enfants, à leurs niveaux divers, prendre leur envol, même si nos liens ne se briseront jamais.

- Tout comme certains ont pu se renouer, glissa Ayvanère en finissant de ranger son plan de travail. Ton père sera là en même temps qu'Albior quasi, vous pourrez encore prendre du bon temps ensemble.

- Pas autant que cela, je le crains, après la période de calme, ça recommence à bouger dans les rues de RadCity et donc les Unités seront mobilisées sous peu.

- Dommage, je suis sûre que ton père se fait déjà une joie de te retrouver.

- Mais, moi aussi, protesta dans un sursaut le grand rouquin balafré. Simplement, je dois me plier aux événements.

Ayvanère lui dédia un clin d'œil.

- Et ça te ferait mal de te plier à préparer la farce de ma volaille ? pria-t-elle. Je dois la griller et elle doit encore avoir le temps de refroidir d'ici ce soir.

Son téléphone sonnant, Aldéran prit l'appel, sortit de la cuisine et enfila son manteau avant de sortir, Drixie sur ses talons.

Il sourit.

« J'adore la fonction d'appel automatique ! Je ne voyais pas comment sortir autrement de cette cuisine et éviter de devoir mettre la main à la pâte. ».

* * *

Du coin de l'œil, Soreyn observait son Général d'ami qui discutait avec Kycham tout en partageant le rituel du matin, café et pâtisserie à la main. Il rapprocha son fauteuil de la table de travail du Leader de l'Unité Léviathan.

- La crème de ton beignet était fraîche ? chuchota-t-il.

- Oui, pas de souci. Je l'ai dévoré, pourquoi ? interrogea-t-il dans un souffle.

- Je trouve qu'Aldie fait la grimace, je dirais même qu'il donne l'impression de se forcer pour finir son feuilleté.

- Il a dû se gaver comme pas deux au petit déjeuner, aussi cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant si le beignet a du mal à passer ! pouffa Jarvyl. En quoi ça te surprend ?

- Je ne sais pas avoua le Capitaine de l'Unité Anaconda. Et j'ai aussi la certitude qu'il passe beaucoup moins de temps à grignoter, et donc les quantités de cochonneries sucrées et salées diminuent.

- Je trouve que ce n'est pas plus mal, et ce même si physiquement il ne prend pas un gramme !

- Oui, mais notre Aldie qui ne passe pas ses journées à s'empiffrer, ce n'est plus lui !

Jarvyl rit doucement.

- L'âge a beau ne guère avoir de prise sur lui, il finirait peut-être par devenir raisonnable ! ?

- Oh non, pitié, pas ça !

Jarvyl rit alors plus franchement, ce qui lui attira un regard surpris du grand rouquin balafré et les deux amis mirent fin à leur aparté.

* * *

Et comme au bon vieux temps – même s'il ne s'était jamais arrêté, en réalité, Aldéran avait déboulé comme un chiot toufou sur le terrain, à la tête des Unités Anaconda et Léviathan.

Il avait envoyé Soreyn et Jarvyl dans l'usine où s'étaient retranchés les poseurs de bombes et il avait patiemment attendu qu'on les lui rabatte.

Quand trois des cinq membres de la bande avaient surgi, observant un moment les lieux avant de tenter de traverser au plus vite le parking jusqu'à leur van garé dans une ruelle adjacente au site, il était sorti de derrière le pilier du panneau publicitaire qui jusque là l'avait dissimulé et il s'était lâché.

Deux des fuyards frappés à la gorge par les terribles points de pression, avaient roulé au sol, s'étouffant lentement.

Et avant que le troisième ne puisse réellement revenir de sa surprise, il l'avait fait chuter en lui cinglant les mollets d'une barre de métal récupérée sur les lieux, avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur sa poitrine pour lui marteler la tête au sol.

- Général, arrête ! hurla Jarvyl en tentant de l'arracher à sa victime.

- Aldéran, ça suffit ! aboya Soreyn en le tirant par son autre épaule pour lui faire lâcher prise.

- Rabat-joie, grogna le grand rouquin balafré en desserrant son étreinte. Embarquez-moi tout ça, ensuite retour à l'AL-99 pour le débriefing.

Aldéran passant un appel téléphonique, Pryom s'était tourné vers ses équipiers.

- Mais, s'il est Général, pourquoi effectuer les tâches d'un Colonel et demeurer ici ?

- Parce que, comme Aldéran le dit lui-même : c'est ce qu'il fait de moins mal dans la vie !

- En manquant tuer des suspects en pleine Intervention ?

- Il a ses petits travers, convint Soreyn.

- Petits ? ! s'étrangla Pryom.

Et fort peu charitablement, tous éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

De retour à l'appartement, Aldéran l'avait trouvé vide, Ayvanère ayant été présenté ses profils à ses supérieurs, pour les commenter et répondre aux éventuelles questions, avant qu'ils ne soient transmis aux enquêteurs qui les avaient demandés en appui de leurs investigations.

Il avait alors passé soigneusement en revue chaque pièce, s'attardant dans les chambres de ses fils avant d'opter pour une courte sieste dans le jardin-terrasse.

Ayvanère n'était pas revenue les mains vides, posant sur la table de la cuisine un grand carton empli de pâtisseries diverses.

- Je n'ai pas faim…

- Mais si, tu vas te régaler, assura-t-elle en lui enfonçant presque le petit gâteau dans la bouche. Qu'as-tu l'intention de préparer pour le dîner ?

- Soreyn et Jarvyl m'ont presque démis les épaules tout à l'heure, je crois plutôt que tu devras me les masser avant de te mettre aux fourneaux.

- On est en phase de fainéantise ? gloussa-t-elle. Depuis ton retour, tu n'as pratiquement rien touché en matière de cuisine !

- Je suis un peu en panne d'inspiration aussi, avança le grand rouquin balafré. Mais si tu y tiens, demain je te ferai des pâtes !

Ayvanère rit franchement.

- C'est vrai que j'ai connu mon cordon bleu plus inspiré. Mais bon, ça me soulagera un peu dans mes tâches si tu reprends les menus.

- Je ferai de mon mieux, promit-il.


	11. Chapter 11

**12.**

Après s'être rafraîchi du voyage, Aldéran était redescendu dans le Grand Salon de _Skendromme Manor_.

- Où est mon grand frère ? demanda-t-il à une bonne.

- Il finit la présentation de son dernier bouquin à la Presse.

- Je n'ai pas vu voitures ou camionnettes ?

- Elles sont rangées dans la cour 3, Monsieur.

- Et il a fini quand, mon frère ?

- D'ici dix minutes, s'il n'y a pas de dépassement de temps.

- Et Sky est intarissable une fois qu'on le lance sur son sujet préféré : les –ides et les –ines ! Ca va durer des plombes !

- En ce cas, bien que nous sortions de la douche, on pourrait se donner un petit coup de chaud, glissa Ayvanère qui avait rejoint son mari et avait glissé son bras autour de sa taille.

- Tu ne penses qu'à ça !

- J'ai toujours adoré l'amour et j'ai été à bonne école avec un certain rouquin !

Ayvanère eut une petite moue mutine.

- Et depuis ton retour, hormis les retrouvailles, je suis assez en manque ! Comment veux-tu que tes migraines passent si tu ne prends qu'un cachet de quiprine au de temps à autre ?

- Ce sont des poussées de mal fulgurante, le temps de mettre la main sur un flacon de quiprine, c'est passé – je ne l'ai plus sous la main comme après l'accident de voiture – mais ça me laisse complètement patraque…

- J'ai constaté, mon bel amour. Je vais te laisser tranquille. Mais crois bien que lorsque je t'aurai à nouveau sous la main, à poil, je te réclamerai tous les intérêts de mon attente !

- Vendu, sourit-il en l'étreignant fugitivement.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je vais récupérer mon grand frère !

* * *

Journalistes et techniciens remballant le matériel et se retirant, Skyrone retint son cadet par le bras.

- Tu sais qu'il y a une différence entre une conférence de Presse et une de tes scènes d'Intervention ?

- Oui, mais l'extraction, ça me connaît, gloussa Aldéran. Et je suis sûr que tu leur avais déjà tout raconté, trois fois, quand je suis venu te chercher !

- Pas faux, mais j'adore parler de mes recherches !

- Comme si quelqu'un l'ignorait encore. Sky, c'est le week-end, en famille, notre père repart déjà lundi ! Alors, fais toutes les conférences que tu voudras à ton labo, mais laissez-nous ces précieux moments… Oh oui, ils sont tellement précieux ! C'est quand on ne les a pas connus qu'on les apprécie le plus. Et il est hors de question de désormais en gâcher un seul !

- Là, c'est moi qui comprends, fit Skyrone, attristé, étreignant fortement l'épaule de son cadet roux. Moi, je n'ai pas souffert de cette absence, les nounous me suffisaient – j'aurais dû ne pas trouver cela normal et me révolter – mais tu as tellement ressenti cette absence, ce vide…

- A un point que tu n'imagines pas… souffla Aldéran, blême, un peu tremblant même, triste à un point infini.

Il sourit cependant dans la foulée.

- Profitons de ces moments, Sky, en famille !

- Toute la famille, ajouta Skyrone.

- Et nous sommes, presque, au complet, il ne manque que tes fils.

Skyrone fronça les sourcils.

- Je pensais qu'Albior devait revenir de son pensionnat ?

- Je lui ai trouvé un stage de camp survie en nature, pour l'aguerrir.

- Mais, Ayvi et toi rêvez de revoir vos garçons, et surtout Albior !

- Je suis un peu au courant, grommela Aldéran alors qu'un domestique remplissait de thé les tasses de fine porcelaine, présentant ensuite son plateau aux deux frères qui prirent délicatement leurs soucoupes respectives.

Aldéran se dirigea vers une fenêtre, prit la tasse et but une prudente gorgée du thé jaune bouillant.

- Trop bouillant ! Si j'avais le temps, je m'occuperais moi-même de l'engagement du personnel, mais je n'ai pas un instant…

- Aldie, tu sais qu'Albior est fusionnel avec toi, il a besoin de toi. Il veut revenir auprès de sa mère et de son père !

- Albior doit devenir un homme, il n'a que trop été dans nos jupes ! siffla soudain Aldéran, poings serrés, raidit dans quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la rage. Il s'est sacrifié pour moi et cela n'avait pas raison d'être, l'Arbre aurait fini par m'appeler et j'aurais sauvé Terra IV ! Ce gosse doit grandir, gagner en maturité, et je lui botterai le cul autant de fois que de nécessaire ! Tu ne vas quand même pas poser des remarques sur ma manière d'élever mes fils ? !

- Non, bien sûr… Mais Albior est particulier – tu le sais mieux que nous tous – il est fragile, solide, précieux et unique ! Prends garde à lui, Aldie.

Sky serra encore l'épaule de son cadet roux, le serra un instant contre lui en une étreinte fraternelle.

- Tu feras au mieux, à ta surprenante façon, Aldie, reprit-il. Oh oui, toi et tes méthodes absolument folledingues ! Et bien que cela soit peu conventionnel, tu élèves, remarquablement, trois garçons exceptionnels. Je crois qu'il y a vingt ans, aucune de nous n'aurait parié sur ta maturité de bon père de famille !

- J'ai mis du temps, trop de temps, mais j'y suis arrivé !

- Et je t'aime, Aldie.

- J'ai réussi, Sky, tout simplement.

**13.**

Hormis les trois fils d'Aldéran et d'Ayvanère, Albior seul devant les rejoindre à l'appartement lorsque eux-mêmes rentreraient à RadCity, tous les Skendromme étaient au Manoir et, dernier arrivé leur père avait posé ses bagages pour quelques jours.

Aldéran avait attendu que son père finalise les révisions de l'_Arcadia_ avec Toshiro avant de poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Papa, j'aurais voulu savoir… Si tu avais emmené Kwendel, le jumeau du Bien, que ce serait-il passé ? Est-ce que notre vie de famille n'aurait pas été, depuis le tout début, en parfaite harmonie ?

- Où veux-tu en venir, Aldie, je ne comprends pas ?

- Si tu avais pris Kwendel, il t'aurait séduit, tu serais resté auprès des tiens, tu l'aurais aimé, élevé ?

- Mais, comment est-ce que je pourrais le savoir… ? ! Ce cas de figure ne s'est pas présenté, je te l'ai raconté cent fois ! La Magicienne m'a amené devant vos deux berceaux, à ton jumeau et toi, et j'ai eu à choisir celui que j'allais emporter.

- Tu as ressenti quelque chose ? interrogea le grand rouquin balafré.

- Non… reconnut Albator avec une certaine réticence. Sky avait beau être né, mon cœur était encore loin de s'être éveillé à cet amour pour une famille. J'ai pris le nouveau-né le plus proche de moi, tout simplement.

Il eut un soupir.

- Comme quoi la destinée d'une vie peut tenir à vraiment pas grand-chose… Je t'ai pris Aldéran, mais j'ignorais totalement quoi faire de toi, heureusement Clio a pris soin de toi durant le voyage de retour à Ragel.

- Et après ?

- Je crois que c'est venu petit à petit, sans que je le réalise vraiment. Tu étais un bébé tellement charmeur ! Mais ça n'a pas suffi, comme tu le sais également. Donc, même si tu étais bien entouré, je crains que tu ne te sois senti aussi seul que Kwendel… Mais bien qu'il soit le jumeau du Bien, comme démontré, son environnement l'a complètement changé, retourné. Il n'avait pas vraiment un choix de vie à faire s'il voulait survivre justement dans ce monde insensé !

- Et tu n'as jamais cherché à le retrouver – comme tu l'as fait pour lui prendre son cœur ? reprit Aldéran après un long moment de silence.

- Même Toshiro s'y est cassé les dents, reconnut encore le pirate à la chevelure de neige, à la stupéfaction de son fils roux. D'ailleurs, comment cela aurait-il été possible puisque nous ignorions où Saharya l'avait fait déposer par une de ses Suivantes, quel était le nom qui lui avait été donné ! ?

Aldéran fronça les sourcils.

- Mais comment as-tu fait pour le traquer, vingt-cinq ans plus tard ?

- Toshiro n'a jamais cessé de suivre les fils d'actualité, surtout ceux des Polices une fois que tu as intégré le SIGiP. Et il est tombé sur la seule photo existante de Kwendel, la déduction crevait les yeux ! Ensuite, il a été plus que facile de suivre sa piste sanglante, sauf qu'il avait toujours quelques jours d'avance sur moi !

- Kwendel n'aura vraiment eu aucune chance dans la vie. Toi, puis moi, avons dû l'arrêter… C'est inhumain !

- Je sais, Aldie, je sais.

* * *

Le week-end passé beaucoup trop vite, Aldéran et Ayvanère avaient été conduits à la piste d'envol privée où se trouvait l'un des jets privés qui allaient les ramener à RadCity.

Ayvanère jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Nous serons à l'appart juste avant Albior. Je suppose que c'est toujours à moi de préparer le repas ?

- Oui, s'il te plaît, Ayvi. En ce moment, rien que l'odeur de la nourriture me révulse, et donc la préparer est au dessus de mes forces, désolé.

- C'est vrai que tu n'avales pas grand-chose ces derniers jours. Tu me couves quelque chose ?

Il lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

- Je ne peux pas tomber malade, n'oublie pas !

- Ca me rassure, un peu. Mais tâche de recommencer à te goinfrer de façon indécente, je veux retrouver mon mari !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma belle, je ne compte pas te lâcher, jamais !

* * *

- Mon papa ! se réjouit Albior.

- Mon cœur.

- Où est maman ?

- Elle est allée faire une course urgente pour le dîner. Je n'avais pas envie de me mettre aux fourneaux et, en plus, elle teste une nouvelle recette ! Faudra que toi et moi mettions notre tactique au point : soit on souffre en silence, soit on prétexte un manque total d'appétit… Albior ?

Le jeune garçon s'était lentement dégagé des bras de son père, s'était reculé de deux pas, le fixant intensément.

- C'est toi, sans le moindre doute, personne ne peut te ressembler en tous points… Mais, ce n'est pas toi… Tu as beau refouler ton énergie, elle ne porte pas la signature de celle de mon père, pourtant, elle est quasiment identique ! C'est ton corps, mais ce n'est pas ton âme !

Aldéran se pencha très légèrement pour saisir le cadet de ses fils à la gorge et le plaquer contre la porte du hall d'entrée.

- Je savais qu'il fallait que je te tienne éloigné de moi le plus possible, mais je n'ai pas réussi, rugit-il.

- Oncle Kwendel, comment est-ce que tu as réussi à… ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler juste Kwendel ! Quant à toi, poussin, tu sais que je ne veux pas vraiment te faire du mal, ou à un membre de cette famille – j'ai enfin ce que j'ai le plus désiré de ma vie - mais tu as intérêt à filer droit et surtout à garder ta langue dans ta poche ! Tu ne peux pas te mesurer à moi et je doute que quiconque croie à ton histoire ! Nous sommes d'accord ?

- Compris, chuinta le jeune garçon au bord de la suffocation.

Aldéran, ou plutôt Kwendel, le relâcha, lui tapota l'épaule affectueusement, tout sourire à présent.

- Viens à la cuisine, je t'ai préparé des crêpes au chocolat – enfin, j'ai ouvert le paquet de crêpes déjà cuites ainsi que le pot de pâte à tartiner ! Mon esprit a beau avoir intégré ce corps, certains talents, naturels, d'Aldéran m'échappent totalement !


	12. Chapter 12

**14.**

Sortant de la douche, Kwendel fixa son reflet dans le miroir, encore un peu surpris, même après tous les jours écoulés depuis son retour.

- C'est donc à ça que j'aurais ressemblé si j'avais continué de vieillir… Evidemment, ce n'est pas une surprise puisque j'ai régulièrement revu Aldie. Il n'y a pas à dire, l'âge va bien aux mâles de notre famille ! Il faut dire que nous concernant toi et moi, le sang de Saharya n'y est pas étranger.

Il glissa les mains dans sa crinière de feu.

- Et physiquement, si tu te donnais la peine de faire plaisir à toutes celles qui te lancent des œillades dès que tu débarques quelque part, ton lit n'aurait pas le temps de refroidir.

Il fit la grimace.

- En même temps, vu les exigences de ton Ayvanère, je me demande bien où tu trouves encore la force de fonctionner après qu'elle te soit passée sur le corps ! Heureusement que je peux la tenir à distance, pour le moment, car jouer ton rôle me pompe tout ce qu'il me reste d'énergie. Mon âme habite ce corps, j'ai accès à toutes tes connaissances et tous tes souvenirs, mais si je dispose bien de la théorie, je ne sais que cramer des toasts et sortir une cacophonie du piano… J'ai pu, tous, vous observer si souvent, si longtemps, je n'ignore pas grand-chose de vos vies, ça m'aide grandement en ce moment.

Il finit de se sécher et revint dans la chambre pour s'habiller tranquillement en l'absence d'Ayvanère qui avait accompagné le cadet de leur fils à un festival de jeux videos.

Drixie lui fit la fête quand il passa de l'escalier à la cuisine, demeurant sagement sur le seuil.

- Une petite famille, un chien, un feu ouvert, il ne manque rien, le tableau est complet !

Il attendit que la sonnerie du four lui indique que la viande était grillée quand le répondeur du téléphone fixe s'enclencha.

- Si tu n'es pas occupé à midi, je viens te prendre. Toshiro et moi avons un message de Mayu. Elle et Valkon seront là fin de la semaine ! Rappelle-moi pour me confirmer ta disponibilité.

Les prunelles bleu marine étincelèrent.

- Comment vais-je bien pouvoir te supporter plus longtemps, toi qui as pris ma vie ? !… Tes paroles de l'autre jour m'ont touché, je dois l'avouer… Tu étais sincère, savoir que d'avoir opéré ce choix a fait de ma vie un enfer – même si tous les mauvais choix suivants furent uniquement de mon fait, et strictement sanglants et barbares – a également rongé ton âme. Oui, nos vies à tous auraient été différentes si tu m'avais pris au lieu d'Aldéran, ou si tout simplement tu nous avais emportés tous les deux… !

Du poing, Kwendel fracassa le miroir le plus proche, s'ouvrant les doigts et inondant de sang le sol. Il baissa légèrement la tête tout en fixant avec surprise le liquide épais et rouge qui suintait de ses plaies ouvertes.

- Mon sang, cela faisait si longtemps, une autre vie en effet ! Quant à nous prendre ensemble, la Magicienne l'avait interdit… mais un refus n'a jamais arrêté ce pirate, qu'il soit jeune ou vieux ! En fait, il nous a condamnés tous les deux, mais tu as quand même eu la plus belle part, Aldie ! Je rétablis l'équilibre, je reprends une place qui aurait dû me revenir, et je ne la rendrai jamais.

Kwendel fronça les sourcils, son regard s'assombrissant, ses poings se serrant machinalement, ce qui lui fit à nouveau ressentir la douleur !

- Je devrais éliminer Albior de ma route, il est le seul à savoir et à pouvoir tenter quelque chose. Mais si j'ai assassiné, torturé, des dizaines d'inconnus, je me sens totalement incapable de faire le moindre mal à ce gamin ! Soit je me suis ramolli durant ces vingt années dans mon paradis idéal, soit j'ai vraiment changé en profondeur, et ce même si mes instincts barbares reviennent à la moindre stimulation ! Aldie, tu as été le boucher de RadCity, aucune raison que je ne poursuive pas sur cette voie. J'ai été de l'autre côté de la barrière, moi, je sais donc à qui j'ai affaire et je ne ménagerai pas non plus mes efforts.

Il eut un petit rire.

- On dirait que je suis à mon tour en train de me ranger, personne – qu'elle soit naturelle ou surnaturelle – n'aurait sans doute envisagé cela il y a seulement quelques années !

Sa main blessée saignant toujours, il l'emmaillota au mieux dans un essuie et appela le médecin de famille dont les coordonnées figuraient dans le fichier de contacts de son ancien jumeau, de lui.

* * *

Enfouissant au plus profond de lui-même la haine viscérale qu'il ressentait pour celui qui l'avait tué – mais qu'il découvrait aussi sous un autre jour, un être lui-même dépassé par les événements alors que son cœur n'avait pas été prêt à s'ouvrir aux autres même s'il s'était s'agi de son propre sang – Kwendel s'était retrouvé face à son père, à la petite table ronde d'une brasserie spécialisée dans les steaks.

- Valkon demeurera quelques temps à RadCity. Sa mère espère qu'il pourra, si pas loger à ton duplex, que tu pourras lui fournir un lieu où il pourra déployer son laboratoire de poche, pour ses recherches…

Le grand rouquin balafré rit tout en tranchant dans son épaisse pièce de viande recouverte de sauce et d'oignons.

- Si on me dit « labo », je réponds « Sky » !

- Je me doutais que tu répondrais cela. Pour la journée. Mais, Valkon doit dormir quelque part !

- Le lit pliant de Sky, dans son bureau, à ce dingue du boulot… Mais l'appartement sera plus confortable. Et les garçons loin, pour leurs études, il y a effectivement toute la place ! Ayvi et moi le recevrons avec plaisir. Mais qu'il garde ses mains loin de mon cul et ses lèvres loin des miennes sinon je lui en colle quelques-unes !

- Aldie, aussi pressant que soit Valkon, dans sa « transe » amoureuse juvénile alors qu'il est un adulte plus que mature, tu ne l'as jamais vraiment repoussé, ne commence pas maintenant – Valkon est inoffensif, pour toi.

- Si tu crois que c'est agréable… Et Valkon sait que je ne lui rendrai jamais même une œillade, alors certainement pas un pelotage en règle !

- Ce sont tes fesses, Aldie, sourit le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Tu as mis les choses au point avec Valkon, mais tu continues de ne le repousser que du bout des doigts. Tu envoies des signaux assez contradictoires !

- Ca va changer, rugit le grand rouquin balafré. Je crois que j'atteins doucement un âge où je n'ai plus à m'embarrasser de considérations ou même d'amitié envers un lubrique de première !

- Aldéran !

- Valkon est un dégénéré, une erreur de la Nature, pourquoi ne le considérerais-je pas autrement, à tête froide ?

- Aldéran ! protesta encore Albator. Tu oublies un peu facilement, même si ce fut fugitif, que toi et moi avons eu ces expériences – ce que Kestin Wolpar t'a fait… Valkon est amoureux, sincèrement, profondément…

- Si tu pouvais éviter le terme « profondément » !

- Désolé. Oh, je suis tellement désolé, Aldéran, je ne voulais pas raviver ces souvenirs ! s'excusa son père en lui étreignant amicalement l'épaule, tâchant de se faire pardonner autant en paroles qu'en un geste.

Kwendel se fendit d'un ricanement méprisant.

- Comme si tu avais jamais eu le moindre tact dans ta vie… Tu arrives toujours à ramener le pire en surface… Je tente de gérer, depuis bien des années, mais toujours tu me ramènes à mes démons intérieurs, qui me bouffent, quoi qu'en disent les thérapies, les psys, je ne me sortirai jamais de ces traumatismes… Valkon est un con, voilà pourquoi je le laisse promener ses mains sur moi, mais je pense en effet qu'un point dans la gueule sera plus clair, la prochaine fois !

- Valkon est un garçon sensible, ménage-le encore, pria le pirate tout de noir vêtu.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Je veux la paix de mon ménage et les attouchements de Valkon n'ont plus leur place ! Je veux que tout soit clair, enfin : ma femme, nos fils, toute notre famille !

- Tu fais enfin les bons choix, mon garçon, ceux que je n'ai pas fait pour conserver cette liberté si chère à mon cœur. Je t'admire et je t'aimerai toujours !

- Si seulement tu avais idée de la part noire en moi…

- Mais, cela fait longtemps que je te connais, Maléfique Aldéran, et je t'aime inconditionnellement car tu es mon enfant !

- Merci, papa, fit alors sincèrement Kwendel.


	13. Chapter 13

**15.**

Alguénor passant le week-end avec sa copine, Alyénor parti chez des amis en vue d'une tournée des musées, Albior avait lui aussi prétexté retrouver des potes pour la journée.

Séjournant comme à son habitude à l'appartement de l'aîné de ses fils, Albator avait été plutôt surpris de voir Albior y rentrer après avoir composé le code d'accès.

- Je te croyais en train de dévaliser les magasins de jouets avec tes copains, s'étonna-t-il. Je viens d'avoir ton père au téléphone et c'est ce qu'il m'a dit… Enfin, tu n'es pas à traîner seul, je préfère te savoir ici. Mais pourquoi donc as-tu menti à tes parents ? !

- Je peux avoir des crêpes au sirop ?

- Il en reste, Delly en a fait hier.

- Je sais, sourit le jeune garçon. Je devais effectivement venir goûter tout à l'heure.

Albior s'assit à table alors que le pirate lui apportait l'assiette qu'il avait fait réchauffer, ajoutant une tasse de thé.

- Mon papa ne va pas bien, jeta alors tout de trac Albior.

- Ca, c'est assez une constante chez lui. Bon, il est un peu à fleur de peau, mais il me semble plutôt heureux en ce moment, tout est assez tranquille. De façon compréhensible, il appréhende l'arrivée de Valkon demain, mais je doute qu'il laisse trop déborder ses émotions en ta présence ou celle de ta mère ?

- C'est compliqué, souffla Albior qui, en réalité, ne savait comment aborder le sujet, sachant effectivement qu'il y avait toutes les chances pour qu'on ne le croie pas.

Le pirate à la chevelure de neige caressa doucement la joue de son petit-fils.

- Ton papa est particulier, comme toi, différent aussi. Il a donc des réactions toujours inattendues et surprenantes. Mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. En ce moment, il a des raisons d'être déstabilisé : il a dû se défaire de son ancien jumeau, et il avait fini par avoir une sincère affection pour Kwendel qui l'a fréquemment tiré de mauvais pas – et il est resté auprès de toi jusqu'à ce que ton papa vienne te récupérer après ton sacrifice.

- Je crois qu'oncle Kwendel l'a fait aussi parce qu'il se sentait très seul. Il rêvait d'une famille, je dirais que c'est tourné en obsession. Il aurait tout fait pour en avoir une.

- La vie de Kwendel est une tragédie, autant pour lui que pour ses victimes. Ton père et moi en parlions il y a encore seulement quelques jours. Mais, étant mort, obsession ou pas, il était impossible pour Kwendel d'avoir cette famille. Et ton père en est aussi triste que moi pour Kwendel.

- Et si oncle Kwendel avait trouvé un moyen ? glissa le jeune garçon.

- Il n'y en a aucun, assura Albator. Ne songe donc pas à cela. Comme le répète toujours ton papa : ces soucis n'ont pas à être les tiens ! Et ton papa t'adore.

- Moi aussi, je ferais tout pour lui ! céda Albior qui se sentait totalement dépassé par la situation, incapable de vraiment trouver les mots pour l'expliquer et cette tension le laissait épuisé.

- Tu veux encore une crêpe ?

- Je préfèrerais du pain perdu !

- Je t'en ferai tout à l'heure, il est encore trop tôt pour continuer de te gâcher l'appétit. Que veux-tu faire d'ici là ?

- J'ai apporté ma console de jeux.

Albator sourit.

- Je t'en ai acheté un, je vais le chercher.

- Oh merci !

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, quand Albior revint chez lui, son père lui jeta un regard noir, mais vu la présence d'un homme aux boucles crème et aux yeux gris il ne fit aucun commentaire alors que le cadet de ses fils regagnait sa chambre.

Ce n'était pas le premier séjour de Valkon Tuldish à RadCity. Si sa mère avait soigneusement évité de poser le pied sur le sol, lui était venu quatre fois déjà rendre visite à son ami.

- C'est encore très gentil à vous deux de m'héberger. Je ne reste que trois jours, j'ai déjà pris mes dispositions pour mes travaux au labo.

- Tu me confirmes que tu ne prendras que le petit déjeuner ici ? insista Ayvanère. Comme ça je peux m'organiser puisque cette grande feignasse rousse fait grève des fourneaux !

- Aldie ! ? protesta Valkon. J'espérais quand même que tu me ferais une de tes spécialités, le dernier soir ?

- J'aurais un peu de mal, argumenta Kwendel en désignant sa main droite qu'entourait un gros pansement.

- J'avais vu, mais je n'osais… Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- Un bête accident dans la salle de bain.

- Ca a l'air sérieux, remarqua encore Valkon.

- Les coupures sont profondes, mais ça cicatrisera sans souci, il suffit d'attendre.

Ayvanère sourit aux deux amis.

- Je prends ton tout-terrain, Aldie, et je vais faire les courses. Tu peux finir d'installer Valkon ?

- Bien sûr.

* * *

Ayvanère partie, Kwendel prit la dernière valise de son visiteur, et la monta jusqu'à la chambre qui avait été préparée pour lui.

- Voilà, comme d'ordinaire, tu as des coussins et des couvertures supplémentaires dans l'armoire, mais vu le temps je doute que tu en aies besoin. Tu as tout ce qui t'est nécessaire dans la salle de bain.

- Tu as fait occulter les miroirs ? ne put s'empêcher de glousser Valkon.

- L'idée m'a traversé l'esprit, reconnut le grand rouquin balafré. Ta mère me massacrerait si tu te retournais seulement un ongle.

- Elle est un peu possessive, admit Valkon.

- Et tu es son petit dernier.

- Oui, ça aussi. J'ajouterais bien quelques coussins aux pieds du lit.

- D'accord, fit Kwendel en ouvrant l'armoire pour sortir les coussins, les poser contre le montant du pied du lit, les tapota légèrement.

Il allait se redresser quand il perçut clairement le contact d'une paume sur ses fesses.

Il pivota d'un bloc, repoussant brutalement Valkon dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

- Quant à toi, cesse de laisser traîner tes mains ! rugit-il. Je te l'ai dit et répété, gentiment, s'il faut que je morde pour que tu comprennes, je passerai à cette vitesse supérieure !

- Aldie, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Mais, je t'assure que je ne te ferai jamais le moindre mal… chuinta Valkon.

- Ose seulement aller plus loin et je te démolis le portrait ! siffla encore Kwendel en se précipitant dans le couloir des chambres.

Kwendel était entré en coup de vent dans la chambre du cadet de ses fils.

- Tu n'as pas frappé ! s'offusqua ce dernier en sursautant sous la surprise.

- Et toi, tu n'étais pas sensé passer l'après-midi avec Terwin et Solkat ?

- Si… fit Albior d'une voix qui faiblissait déjà. C'est ce que j'ai dit. Pourquoi tu en doutes ?

- Il se fait que tes deux copains sont venus sonner ici, ils te cherchaient pour aller faire une orgie de crèmes glacées. Alors je peux savoir où tu as été traîner ? Ta mère et moi t'avons répété cent fois que c'était dangereux !

- Je sais me défendre… Et tu es très mal placé pour me faire des remontrances. Tu n'es pas mon père !

- Où étais-tu ? aboya Kwendel qui résistait à l'envie de le secouer d'importance.

- J'ai été chez grand-père.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas été assez stupide pour lui raconter quelque chose ? menaça encore Kwendel.

- Cette histoire là, je ne crois pas qu'il l'aurait crue… Et puis, il ne peut rien faire !

Kwendel rit alors.

- Effectivement, il n'y a rien qu'il puisse tenter. On ne peut pas extirper une âme d'un corps ! Et ne rêve pas que ton père se repointera pour un second round, je peux t'assurer que Lacrysis prend bien garde à ce qu'il ne se réveille pas ! Il te faut accepter cette réalité, Albior, et cesse donc de te braquer contre moi, laisse-moi juste un peu de temps, je suis sûr que je peux finir par être un bon père ! Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, ne me considère donc pas comme tel. Albior, je veux sincèrement vous protéger et vous aimer !

- Tu n'es pas mon papa, chuinta Albior avant de fondre en larmes.


	14. Chapter 14

**17.**

Après la pause de midi en compagnie de ceux de l'Unité Anaconda, de Jarvyl et de Kycham, le Général de l'AL-99 était allé quelques minutes dans son appartement du tout dernier étage.

Au-dessus de la cuvette des WC, il s'était forcé à rendre tout ce qu'il avait avalé et s'était senti mieux.

- Plus de vingt ans à n'avoir aucun besoin alimentaire, qu'il soit solide ou liquide, aussi est-ce un véritable supplice que de devoir se nourrir ! Mais il faut pourtant bien alimenter cette carcasse en énergie, sinon je vais vraiment attirer les soupçons – déjà que ceux de l'AL-99 me regardent bizarrement… De mon vivant, je n'étais déjà pas un estomac sur pattes comme Aldie, je ne vais pas me refaire dans la mort !

Kwendel se rinça la bouche, glissa une pastille rafraîchissante sur sa langue pour la laisser fondre et redescendit à son bureau afin de rédiger son propre rapport de l'Intervention du matin, au cours de laquelle il s'était relativement tenu en retrait vu sa main blessée.

Son regard se posa sur une des nombreuses photos de famille qui composaient le fond d'écran d'Aldéran.

« Albior, j'ai la très nette sensation que tu prépares un coup à ta manière ! Ce que tu peux être indiscipliné sous tes airs de chérubin ! Mais ne perds pas ton temps, ton jeune âge et tes forces insuffisantes à tenter de m'arrêter dans mon projet. Il faut cependant que je me ressaisisse car j'ai commis d'impardonnables erreurs de comportement ! Il faut vraiment que je mette mes instincts – qui remontent soudain à fleur de peau – en veilleuse afin d'être l'adorable fou furieux qu'apprécient les miens et ceux que je commande. ».

Kwendel soupira en se calant dans son fauteuil.

« Un adorable fou furieux – comme si ce terme n'était pas suffisamment contradictoire ! Mais ils t'aiment pour tes écarts, ton grain de géniale folie et surtout ta manière si peu conventionnelle de les diriger, la plupart du temps… Tu es encore tellement plus complexe que je ne l'imaginais, Aldie ! Comment vais-je bien pouvoir tenir la distance ? J'ai tes connaissances, mais le génie stratégique n'est pas inné en moi, ou la folie pure selon tes détracteurs, et je vais avoir du mal avec les Divisons Sectorielles… Ils te restent des congés, je pense que je vais tout épuiser pour finir mon apprentissage et ensuite reprendre la place et te surpasser ! Et si mets mon empreinte sur ce Bureau et les DS, j'aurai gagné le plus dur. La famille devra suivre car même si tout est possible au niveau surnaturel, aucun d'eux ne peut vraiment envisager que c'est mon esprit dans le corps d'Aldéran ! Albior tente de me saboter, mais ses douze ans sont justement trop jeunes et bien qu'il ait atteint sa plénitude de guérisseur, il n'en a pas l'entraînement, la formation et encore moins les connaissances ! Je suis Aldéran, mon énergie et la sienne sont identiques à 99,99% et je m'épargne tous les autres 9 de la statistique, même un être surnaturel ne peut déceler cette différence. On dirait que pour la première fois depuis tant d'années, je suis celui qui aura mis fin au règne insolent de cet arrogant rouquin ! Je dois cependant être prudent… La partie est loin d'être gagnée. ».

Son téléphone personnel émettant sa mélodie, il se saisit du petit appareil.

- Oui, Ayvi ?

- Albior a fugué de son pensionnat ! Mais, où peut-il donc avoir été ?

- Aucune idée, comment le saurais-je ? Je mets le Commissariat en alerte pour sa recherche !

- Merci…

Kwendel mit fin à la communication.

« Tu viens donc m'affronter, en direct ? Petit idiot, tu n'as pas une chance ! Mais tu le fais pour ton père, je comprends. Tout comme j'ai été sidéré que le mien ait tâché de me récupérer, même si c'était impossible ! J'ai commis tant et tant d'erreurs de jugements, mais il est bien trop tard pour les rattraper… Si j'ai ma famille, je passerai sur mon meurtre, je le peux, je le veux ! ».

Retrouvant son calme, Kwendel se concentra sur ses tâches de Général.

* * *

Surprise, Clio ne témoigna cependant pas un tressaillement à l'entrée de son propre appartement du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ à son bord.

- Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, Albator. J'avais envie d'être au chalet du parc de _Skendromme Manor_, mais tu avais dit que nous n'étions là que pour quelques jours… Et quelques jours se sont écoulés, mais tu ne reviens pas pour le départ. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne veux pas croire… Et tout indique que je tire des conclusions aberrantes… Albior n'est qu'un enfant !

- Un très jeune adolescent aux pouvoirs particuliers et uniques. Je crois que tu connais un autre être qui les a développés et en use volonté, et même en abuse… Albator, tu me laisses le passage à tes pensées, je lis ce que tu n'arrives pas à formuler, tout comme Albior qui demeure un petit poussin issu de son œuf et qui tente quelques battements d'ailes hors de la couveuse de son père, et de son grand-père !

- Je ne suis pas une couveuse !

- Oh que si, dans toute sa splendeur, enfin, merveilleusement. Et ce même si je crains que…

Devant une Clio lumineuse, Albator s'assit, attendant sa réponse, inquiet, interloqué aussi, redoutant d'être un simple être humain dans une bataille qui s'annonçait surnaturelle au possible.

- Clio ?

- Je ne sais pas… Aldéran me bloque totalement son esprit et son énergie.

Albator passa les mains dans ses mèches de neige, soupira.

- Albior, c'est bien sûr une jeune ado, il a envie de faire selon ses désirs, de désobéir à ses parents – ce n'est que normal, il peut même faire bien plus ! Mais, leur mentir, venir pour être si énigmatique… Je ne comprends pas… Ce pauvre poussin semblait perdu, je n'ai pas su l'aider, je n'ai pas pu réaliser son appel à l'aide, et puis surtout, il n'y avait nulle raison valable à sa venue !

- Aldéran t'a, à nouveau, et très récemment, insulté et rappelé de douloureux souvenirs qui n'avaient pas raison d'être, jeta soudain Clio. C'était de la pure cruauté. Et il t'a cuisiné sur Kwendel, alors que ce sujet, par la tragique force des choses, devrait être clos – pour votre liberté d'esprit et plénitude de bonheur à tous ! Voilà ce que je perçois.

- Mais, Albior… ?

- C'est un enfant, un très jeune ado, tout en lui change. Il est perturbé par ses propres hormones !

- Albator, tu t'es mis un œillère à ton seul œil ou quoi ? Tes fils et petit-fils sont en complète perdition !

- Je te demande justement comment je peux… ?

- Tu ne peux pas…

- Aldie ? Albior ?

- Ils sont très mal et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il est possible de faire pour eux…

- En ce cas, ce n'est pas moi non plus qui vais pouvoir avoir une idée constructive. Par Aldie interposé, j'ai été confronté au surnaturel, mais ce monde me demeure incompréhensible !

* * *

Quand Kwendel entra dans le Laboratoire de son aîné, ce dernier travaillait avec Valkon sur une de ses expériences.

- Des nouvelles d'Albior ? fit aussitôt Skyrone en venant au devant de lui.

- Aucune, ce gamin s'est littéralement volatilisé ! Ce n'est quand même pas possible qu'à notre époque, on ne puisse le localiser !

- Tu es sûr qu'il est parti de son plein gré, qu'il n'a pas été…

Kwendel secoua négativement la tête.

- Les caméras de surveillance du pensionnant le montrent faisant bel et bien le mur de sa propre volonté !

- Mais, pourquoi n'est-on pas immédiatement parti derrière lui ? intervint Valkon.

- La faute à pas de chance, grommela Kwendel, le gardien était allé s'en griller une ! Ce n'est qu'au matin, quand Albior n'est pas allé prendre son petit déjeuner qu'ils ont trouvé sa chambre vide et qu'ils ont donc examiné les enregistrements de la nuit.

Skyrone amena son cadet roux dans le bureau.

- As-tu une idée de ce qui a pu le motiver ? Il y a des soucis chez vous ? J'ai plutôt l'impression que tout baigne au contraire. Albior serait mal dans sa peau ?

- C'est vrai qu'il est un peu perturbé, depuis trois semaines, mais, au point de fuguer et de nous inquiéter ainsi, sa mère et moi.

- Il ne s'est pas non plus confié à Alyénor qui est quelques classes au dessus de lui ? ajouta encore Skyrone.

- Alyénor se prépare pour son examen final avant de lui aussi rejoindre un campus universitaire. Je l'ai interrogé, bien sûr, mais il n'a rien su me dire sur son cadet.

- Je crains de ne pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, Aldie, soupira Skyrone.

- Ce n'est pas de ton ressort, en effet. Ce n'est pas ton enfant. Je te tiendrai au courant si j'ai des nouvelles. Valkon ?

- Il est doucement sur le départ, lui aussi. Il termine ses expériences et enverra le résultat de ses recherches à Mayu avant de partir. Il y a un froid entre vous deux ?

- Disons que j'ai mis le holà à ses approches et attouchements, j'en ai eu ras la casquette !

Skyrone passa la langue sur ses lèvres, fronça les sourcils alors qu'une idée le traversait.

- Mais, Aldie, tu peux très facilement retrouver Albior, avec tes talents particuliers ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'y as pas songé, que tu n'as pas essayé ! ?

- Albior ne veut pas être retrouvé, je ne perçois rien de lui. Ce gosse est bien plus puissant qu'il ne le donne à penser, qu'on le soupçonne ! Oh oui, Sky, à son âge, il dispose de bien plus d'énergie surnaturelle que moi après plusieurs années d'expérience et de combats !

- Je suis désolé, conclut Skyrone en étreignant fraternellement l'épaule de son cadet roux.


	15. Chapter 15

**18.**

Sachant qu'Ayvanère recevait les alertes en même temps que lui, Kwendel ne fit aucun commentaire à son retour à l'appartement.

- Il faut que tu essayes encore ! pria-t-elle en s'agrippant presque à sa main valide. Tu es le seul à pouvoir le retrouver !

- J'essaye, je t'assure, mais bien que je le surpasse largement, ce gosse me tient la dragée haute et il demeure totalement indétectable !

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ? se récria Ayvanère, les traits tirés par la fatigue et l'inquiétude. Pourquoi est-il parti, et pour où ?

- Tu n'as rien remarqué d'inhabituel chez lui ? questionna-t-il en réponse.

- Il s'est fort replié sur lui-même les quelques jours qu'il a passé avec nous. Quelque chose le perturbait, c'était évident, mais je pensais qu'il se confierait, il suffisait d'attendre le bon moment ! J'ai constaté aussi qu'il était beaucoup moins câlin avec toi, mais bon, il grandit et il prend son indépendance c'est normal. J'avoue cependant que son mensonge de l'autre jour m'a profondément surprise, surtout qu'il ne se justifiait guère puisqu'il a juste passé l'après-midi auprès d'Albator !

- Oui, je ne comprends pas non plus. Son comportement m'échappe.

Ayvanère parut réfléchir encore tandis qu'il remplissait deux tasses de café.

- Le fait que tu aies fait disparaître Kwendel a dû plus le traumatiser que nous ne le pensions, reprit-elle. Il avait passé pas mal de temps avec lui, peu avant. Il ne pouvait que lui être fort attaché ! Nous aurions dû en tenir compte… Nous aurions peut-être dû lui faire suivre une thérapie, qu'il fasse son deuil ?

Elle reposa sa tasse sans y avoir touché.

- Il n'y a aucune chance pour que Kwendel revienne ?

- J'espère bien que non !

- Aldie !

- Quoi ? gronda-t-il sourdement. Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'après l'avoir expédié dans une prison mortelle, je vais aller le récupérer pour faire plaisir à Albior ! ?

- Peut-être qu'il y a moyen de brider son énergie, de faire disparaître toute la noirceur de son côté serial killer – la Guérisseuse de Kopy… ?

- Inutile de rêver, Ayvi, je ne lèverai pas le petit doigt pour mon ancien jumeau. Je sais que je suis un concentré de contradictions, mais je ne l'ai pas définitivement défait que pour tenter encore une fois de sauver son âme !

- Je comprends, bien sûr, mais il s'agit d'Albior… Il faut absolument le ramener à la maison !

- Son signalement a été diffusé partout, toutes les patrouilles des rues disposent de sa photo. Et s'il utilisait sa carte de crédit, Toshiro nous préviendrait encore plus vite que la banque, ce qui nous permettrait de le localiser ! Je t'assure que tout a été mis en œuvre pour que nous le récupérions !

- J'ai tellement peur pour lui…

Kwendel contourna l'îlot central pour venir la prendre dans ses bras.

- Albior est un grand garçon, il est capable de se défendre et je suis sûr qu'il ne nous laissera pas très longtemps dans l'incertitude quant à son sort.

- Mais pourquoi fait-il ça ? protesta-t-elle encore, la voix brisée par l'angoisse. Nous avons forcément commis quelques erreurs avec lui, mais je pense que nous sommes de bons parents. Et à la pension, il s'entend avec tout le monde et ses notes sont excellentes ! Là, il échappe à mes facultés de profilage, je ne vois absolument rien qui aurait pu lui donner envie de disparaître… J'espère que notre petit poussin est au chaud et qu'il a de quoi manger… Ton père ?

- Je sais qu'il a dit à Clio d'essayer de contacter son esprit, mais elle est toute aussi bloquée que moi. C'est nous tous qu'Albior rejette… Je vais ranger mes affaires puis je redescends. Si tu veux, je ferai une salade ce soir.

- Non, tu es encore trop handicapé par ta main. Je m'occuperai du dîner, bien que là je crains bien de manger aussi peu que toi ces derniers temps !

Kwendel reprit son petit sac à dos et monta l'escalier en colimaçon.

« Que tu me fuies ou que tu attendes le moment de m'affronter, je préfère te savoir loin de moi, Albior ! Et si tu voulais te mesurer à moi, je sais qu'en combat singulier, je te balayerais comme un fétu de paille. Ta puissance est encore passive, et non pas agressive ! ».

Et il sourit.

* * *

Sans savoir fort précisément où il devait se rendre, Albior était passé d'un Sanctuaire à un autre, là où son père avait laissé de l'énergie résiduelle depuis toutes les années où il s'était confronté au surnaturel.

Et si Terra IV était forcément le lieu qui l'attirait le plus, le jeune garçon savait que son père ne pouvait bien évidemment s'y trouver !

Il avait erré un bon moment, le cœur étreint par l'angoisse et se demandant si l'être inexpérimenté qu'il était avait une chance de tomber sur le Sanctuaire ennemi qui retenait son père.

« Lacrysis, je ne connais que ton nom, je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où est ton Sanctuaire ! Mais je finirai bien par arriver jusqu'à toi puisque papa a séjourné longuement là-bas ! ».

Albior s'approcha à pas prudents, silencieusement, les oreilles aux aguets mais il n'y avait pas non plus un son autour de l'autel de Lacrysis.

Il s'arrêta devant le tronc alors que les branches et les lianes s'agitaient doucement, nullement menaçantes, comme si sa présence n'avait pas été détectée, ce qui était parfaitement impossible !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfuir en courant et revenir directement dans sa chambre du pensionnat, il entra dans l'ouverture du tronc, un fugitif instant aveuglé par l'énergie irradiante alors qu'il était passé dans un lieu démesuré où les lianes entremêlées formaient une véritable pelote hirsute.

Levant les yeux, il aperçut le corps inanimé de Kwendel prisonnier de l'écheveau qui se nourrissait de son énergie.

- Papa…


	16. Chapter 16

**19.**

Ryhas sursauta violemment quand dans un éclair de lumière, deux êtres se matérialisèrent devant lui. Prestement il sortit le pistolet de sa poche et en braqua le canon sur la tête de celui qui s'était abattu à ses pieds alors que l'autre, le plus petit des deux, se relevait en frissonnant légèrement.

- Ne fais pas ça, Ryhas !

- Ah oui, et pourquoi donc ? grinça l'Illumidas en relevant le cran de sûreté de son arme, visant toujours le rouquin inconscient dont l'épaule gauche ruisselait de sang.

- C'est mon papa !

- Heu, Albior, sans vouloir te contrarier ou douter de ton don d'observation, c'est ton oncle Kwendel là !

- Oui, il s'agit de son enveloppe physique, mais c'est l'esprit de mon papa qui l'habite… Kwendel est à RadCity, lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Albior ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Ca l'est ?

De la tête, le jeune garçon approuva, pâle mais déterminé.

- Et, quand est-ce que cet échange invraisemblable se serait produit ?

- A la fin de leur duel, souffla Albior. Oncle Kwendel l'a emporté, en réalité, et pour atteindre son objectif, il a réussi à intervertir leurs âmes.

- Je ne comprends absolument rien à ton histoire, Albior ! Et pour commencer, depuis quand tu utilises des tours de passe-passe comme ton père ? Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour ça ? D'ailleurs, la dernière fois que tu l'as fait…

- Je te raconterai, mais il faut d'abord cacher et protéger mon papa !

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu veux, Albior, mais je t'avoue que ça ne me plaît absolument pas de ramener chez moi celui dont l'ultime intention était de régner sur ce Sanctuaire !

- Je t'en prie, Ryhas ! supplia le jeune garçon.

- Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication… En attendant, va chercher des Sylvidres, il nous faut un brancard pour le transporter à la maison.

* * *

Absolument pas rassurée, Sylvarande faisait les cent pas dans son salon, gardant à l'œil Sylphelle qui jouait devant la cheminée.

- As-tu perdu tout bon sens, Ryhas ? Tu as déjà oublié de quelle puissance dispose Kwendel ? Attends seulement qu'il se réveille et il va vaporiser la Colonie d'un claquement de doigts !

- J'ai fait confiance à Albior.

- C'est un enfant !

- Je sais. Mais il a aussi les talents particuliers de son père. Et il était plutôt convainquant, dans son affolement.

- Et moi, je persiste à affirmer que Kwendel entre ces murs est une menace pour mes sœurs végétales ! siffla leur Reine. Je me dois d'assurer cette protection et dès lors, Kwendel doit dégager de sous ce toit !

Le regard de l'Illumidas passa alors au-dessus de l'épaule de son épouse.

- Tu t'es bien restauré, Albior ?

- J'étais affamé ! Deux jours que je ne m'étais rien mis sous la dent. J'avais pu m'abriter, dormir, mais rien à manger…

Sylvarande croisa les bras, s'étant tournée vers le jeune garçon revenu de la cuisine où on lui avait servi un copieux repas.

- Tu as perdu la tête, ou quoi ? jeta-t-elle un peu durement. Il n'y a pas un mois, Kwendel voulait s'emparer de ce Sanctuaire !

Albior secoua négativement la tête tout en prenant place dans un fauteuil, les deux adultes l'imitant.

- Il n'en a jamais eu l'intention. C'était juste un prétexte pour obliger papa à l'affronter, au finish.

- Et Aldéran l'a envoyé dans une prison éternelle.

Albior agita à nouveau la tête de gauche à droite.

- C'est l'esprit de Kwendel, dans le corps de mon papa qui est revenu vers nous… Je l'ai su dès l'instant où je suis rentré à l'appartement ! Et puis, si cela avait été vraiment Kwendel là-haut dans la chambre, jamais Lacrysis ne l'aurait laissé partir avec moi – enfin, il n'a pas eu trop le choix non plus !

- Oui, il n'est que temps que tu nous racontes ton histoire, fit Sylvarande, plus douce.

_ Prenant son courage à deux mains, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfuir en courant et revenir directement dans sa chambre du pensionnat, Albior entra dans l'ouverture du tronc, un fugitif instant aveuglé par l'énergie irradiante alors qu'il était passé dans un lieu démesuré où les lianes entremêlées formaient une véritable pelote hirsute._

_ Levant les yeux, il aperçut le corps inanimé de Kwendel prisonnier de l'écheveau qui se nourrissait de son énergie._

_ - Papa…_

_ - Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es introduit chez moi ? jeta alors Lacrysis._

_ - Je viens chercher mon papa !_

_ - J'ai eu beaucoup de prisonniers, mais aujourd'hui, je n'en ai plus qu'un et bien que je ne sois pas très expert en relations humaines, celui que j'ai est trop jeune que pour avoir engendré un être de ton âge._

_ - Tu n'as donc pas constaté que son énergie était différente de celle du Kwendel qui a séjourné tant d'années dans ton paradis parfait ?_

_ - La différence est tellement infime. Et durant tout ce temps, il a développé sa puissance, sa signature d'énergie n'a cessé de se modifier ! Cet être n'a pas de cœur, il s'agit donc bien de mon prisonnier !_

_ - Son âme est pourtant bel et bien celle de mon papa ! glapit Albior. Tu connais mon père, tu dois savoir qui je suis, et j'ai perçu que l'esprit dans le corps de celui qui a l'apparence de mon père appartient à Kwendel !_

_ - Ton histoire est invraisemblable, gronda Lacrysis. Je ne relâcherai pas mon prisonnier, c'est un cadeau du fils de la Magicienne._

_ - Kwendel a berné tout le monde, pour s'approprier la famille de mon papa, et il a réussi, enfin tant qu'il m'a tenu éloigné de lui ! Mais j'ai compris, même si je ne peux en parler… Personne d'autre n'a deviné. Seulement oncle Kwendel perd le contrôle, il ne sera jamais mon papa, et il va tout saccager si on continue de le laisser faire, il pourrait vraiment me faire du mal si je retourne là-bas…_

_ - Ton histoire commence à se tenir, convint Lacrysis. J'avoue avoir observé Aldéran depuis qu'il m'a fait cadeau de l'énergie de son ancien jumeau. Son comportement est… surprenant. Inverser les âmes demande cependant une maîtrise absolue de sa propre énergie, et Kwendel ne…_

_ - Il a eu tout le temps pour méditer et se concentrer dans ton paradis parfait, argumenta encore Albior, décidé à se battre bec et ongle pour son père ! Il l'a fait, un point c'est tout ! Kwendel ne pouvait avoir sa famille qu'en se débarrassant de mon papa… Mon papa doit absolument revenir !_

_ - Je n'ai jamais relâché personne, je ne commencerai pas aujourd'hui._

_ - En ce cas, je vais t'y obliger ! aboya le jeune garçon en refermant ses mains sur les lianes les plus proches._

_ Sous la fulgurante décharge d'énergie, les lianes s'étaient relâchées, libérant le corps qu'elles avaient retenu et qui toucha durement le sol._

_ Continuant de diffuser son énergie, Albior remonta suffisamment celle de son père, lui faisant rouvrir les yeux. Albior le secoua par les épaules._

_ - Je peux nous faire sortir d'ici, mais je ne peux pas arrêter Lacrysis suffisamment longtemps en ce but._

_ - Mais, hors de question que vous filiez ! rugit Lacrysis alors qu'une de ses lianes se transformait en véritable lance pour les empaler._

_ Aldéran plaqua le cadet de ses fils au sol, faisant un bouclier de son corps, avec l'intention de déployer ses ailes._

_ La douleur avait été vive, avant de se répandre dans tout son corps depuis l'épaule transpercée._

_ - Mais, pourquoi mes ailes ne se sont pas… ? hoqueta Aldéran._

_ - Tu es dans le corps de Kwendel, et lui ne dispose pas d'ailes ! s'épouvanta Albior. Je ne vais pas pouvoir maintenir ton énergie encore bien longtemps tout en gardant ouvert un passage vers Terra IV !_

_ - Le corps de Kwendel ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ? !_

_ Mais remettant ce point à plus tard, Aldéran plongea la main dans la poche arrière du pantalon de son fils._

_ - J'espère que tu l'as toujours sur toi._

_ Il en sortit effectivement un canif et le jetant d'un geste précis, sectionna deux lianes._

_ - On doit le faire ensemble, Albior !_

_ - Oui, mon papa !_

- En reconnectant ces lianes, nos énergies conjuguées ont provoqué une sorte de court-circuit végétal qui a mis Lacrysis HS pour quelques secondes. C'était suffisant pour que je nous emmène. Papa s'est évanoui juste après…

- Tu ne plaisantes donc pas, s'étranglèrent la Sylvidre et l'Illumidas. C'est l'enveloppe charnelle de Kwendel, mais c'est l'Ame d'Aldéran ! ?

- Oui. Là, j'ai bloqué Kwendel, le Kwendel de RadCity pour qu'il ne me retrouve pas, mais mon papa ne peut pas se protéger… Je ferai barrage de mon mieux avec le peu d'énergie qu'il me reste. Ca suffira, mais en attendant, il faut le cacher et veiller sur lui.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit, rappela Ryhas. Et par l'intermédiaire de Tilkon, l'Arbre de Vie prendra ton relais pour le protéger.

- Et moi, je soignerai sa blessure physique, ajouta Sylvarande.

Elle s'assombrit ensuite.

- Y a-t-il un moyen d'inverser… cette inversion ?

- Aucune idée, bâilla Albior, épuisé par tous ses efforts et toutes les émotions.

- Et de quoi l'avenir peut-il donc être fait ? compléta Ryhas.

Albior laissa échapper une larme.

- Je connais mon papa : même après l'énergie que lui a pompée Lacrysis, même blessé, il va retourner affronter Kwendel !

- Kwendel qui l'a battu alors qu'il était en pleine possession de ses moyens ! s'affola Sylvarande.

- Il ne s'en sortira pas, conclut tristement Ryhas. Sa chance insolente l'a bel et bien abandonné !

Albior ne protesta pas, il s'était endormi.


	17. Chapter 17

**20.**

Bien qu'en réunion avec ses trois Subordonnés, le Général de l'AL99 et des Divisions Sectorielles comprit parfaitement pourquoi ses secrétaires avaient laissé passer le visiteur non prévu à l'agenda. Et tous se levèrent à l'entrée d'un pirate tout de noir vêtu.

- Papa ! Tu n'es pas censé être sur le départ ?

- Comme si je pouvais partir tant qu'Albior n'aura pas été retrouvé ! rétorqua ce dernier.

- Merci, fit Kwendel, assez à contrecœur.

Kycham avait profité de l'intermède pour consulter des messages sur son ordinateur.

- On a signalé un jeune ado roux traînant dans une ferraillerie, un peu en-dehors de la galactopole ! lança-t-il.

- Encore, soupira le grand rouquin balafré qui venait de passer une semaine à courir aux quatre coins de RadCity dès qu'on l'avertissait quelque part de la présence d'un garçon ressemblant plus ou moins à Albior ! J'y vais !

- Nous y allons tous, rectifia Soreyn, il semble qu'on ait à intervenir sur ce même site, à tenter d'empêcher la livraison de voitures volées maquillées.

- Parfait. Papa, tu nous attends ici !

- Et puis quoi encore ? protesta le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Ton site d'Intervention ne peut être plus dangereux que là où j'ai traîné mes guêtres depuis toutes ces années ! Je veux aussi savoir s'il s'agit bien d'Albior !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ferait dans une ferraillerie ? remarqua Kwendel, avec un certain bon sens en s'apprêtant tandis que Soreyn et Jarvyl mobilisaient les membres de leurs Unités respectives.

Kwendel se détourna légèrement, dissimulant l'expression mauvaise de son visage.

« C'est bel et bien toi, Albior, tu ne me dissimules plus ton énergie ! Que prépares-tu donc ou plutôt qu'espères-tu prouver ? Si tu veux briser mon rêve, j'en suis désolé, petit, je t'apprécie infiniment mais je ne te laisserai pas te mettre davantage en travers de ma route ! ».

* * *

Alors que Sylphelle jouait comme une petite folle avec son château-jouet, Albior avait rejoint un père de vingt-cinq ans qui prenait le soleil devant la maison de sa sœur Sylvidre.

- Je te sens tellement perturbé, mon papa, fit-il en caressant, prudemment l'épaule blessée du grand rouquin balafré dont le bras était en écharpe.

- Ta tante et Ryhas m'ont rapporté tes propos de l'autre jour. Tu sais très bien quelles sont mes intentions !

De fait, le visage du jeune garçon se décomposa.

- Mais c'est beaucoup trop tôt ! Tu ne peux même pas te servir de ton bras !

- En revanche, je sais lire un calendrier et ton grand-père doit repartir pour la mer d'étoiles et même s'il ignore tout de la situation, en notre absence à tous les deux il était le dernier rempart de ta mère et de tes aînés face aux ambitions de mon ancien jumeau… Je dois y retourner et, vraiment, finir le duel.

- Tu vas te faire massacrer, gémit Sylvarande qui était silencieusement venue derrière eux. Cette fois, il n'y aura pas d'ultime chance, ni de prison éternelle où ton énergie serait lentement pompée jusqu'à son extinction.

- C'est une décision qui ne se discute pas ! rétorqua froidement son cadet roux.

- Quel est ton plan ? ajouta Ryhas qui avait pris son épouse par la taille et avait déposé un baiser dans son cou.

- Je fonce, je me dresse devant lui et je le dégomme !

- Original, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Ryhas. Et je n'ai pas à te rappeler que Kwendel te connaît mieux que personne !

- Comme s'il était moi ? ironisa Aldéran en se levant, un peu trop rapidement, ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur.

- C'est exactement le cas, glissa Albior dont les lèvres et la voix tremblaient.

Vaillamment, le jeune garçon redressa les épaules.

- Je peux faire diversion !

- Il n'en est pas question ! aboya Aldéran.

- Je ne te demande pas ta permission !

Et Albior disparut.

- Je le suis! lança Aldéran en se téléportant à son tour.

* * *

Les maquilleurs de voitures volées emmenés par les fourgons pénitentiaires, Aldéran et ceux de ses Unités, ainsi que son père, avaient tenté de localiser l'adolescent rouquin signalé.

Mais, bredouilles, ils s'étaient retrouvés sur une des collines entourant la ferraillerie clandestine pour faire le point.

Kwendel se tourna vers Kycham.

- Un jeune ado roux, ici ? !

- La patrouille des routes est formelle, elle l'a aperçu !

- Attention ! jeta soudain Albator, abritez-vous !

Et tous se précipitèrent vers les abris les plus proches pour éviter le bus qui traversait l'air, fondant droit sur eux !

Kwendel se redressa.

- C'est quoi, ça ! ?

- Moi, lança Albior qui se trouvait en contrebas. Je suis en effet venu t'affronter Kwendel, tu vas quitter le corps de mon père car c'est lui seul que je veux retrouver !

- Le deuil de Kwendel et tes transformations physiques et psychiques d'ado te perturbent complètement ! rétorqua Kwendel qui comprenait que tout volait en éclats.

- Je suis particulier, tu le sais, Kwendel, sinon tu ne m'aurais jamais tenu éloigné du reste de la famille et de toi, autant que tu l'as pu ! Je sais parfaitement ce que je dis : c'est toi, Kwendel, ton âme, dans cette enveloppe charnelle ! Tu n'ignores pas non plus que je dispose de ma propre puissance, de mes pouvoirs et qu'ils ne sont pas négligeables ! Alors, réglons ce souci une fois pour toute et que je puisse reprendre ma vie de famille !

- Je ne pense pas que tu puisses argumenter plus longtemps encore sur ce sujet ! rugit alors Kwendel en laissant tomber le masque, faisant jaillir ses ailes pour rejoindre le fond de la cuvette abritant la ferraillerie, soulevant à son tour des véhicules pour les projeter contre le jeune garçon.

- Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? soufflèrent ceux des Unités Anaconda et Léviathan, alors que lui-même stupéfait, Albator était incapable du moindre mot, ayant parfaitement compris qu'il allait assister au second et ultime round d'un duel à mort !

Ecarté des véhicules dirigés vers lui, Albior se retrouva à quelques mètres de distance, en sécurité quand ils s'écrasèrent au sol.

- Papa !

- Je n'ai peut-être plus mes ailes, mais j'ai toujours été imbattable au sprint !

Prenant le cadet de ses fils sous son bras valide, il l'amena auprès de son père et de ses Unités.

- Occupez-vous de lui, il a fini la tâche qu'il s'était par ailleurs lui-même imposée.

- C'est lui, ce Kwendel ? glissa Kycham, arme au poing, sur la défensive.

- Non, seul un père s'interposerait ainsi pour son fils, s'attrista le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Bien que ses propos soient insensés, Albior ne pouvait que dire la vérité… Aldéran n'est jamais revenu de son duel, c'est l'esprit de Kwendel en lui… Et là, c'est l'explication au finish entre deux êtres aux puissances surnaturelles presque impossibles à arrêter !

Kwendel avait eu un long ricanement.

- Comment peux-tu croire avoir même une chance de l'emporter, une fois encore sur moi : tu es blessé, et moi j'ai des ailes alors que toi tu es coincé au sol !

- Aucune importance, je tente mon coup ! aboya Aldéran en escaladant une montagne de carcasses empilées, pour faire face ou attendre Kwendel qui volait autour de lui. Allez, viens en piqué, je t'attends !

Le sol trembla soudain, des épaves de véhicules et autres stocks entassés de pièces de seconde main furent propulsés à tous les vents.

L'Arbre de Vie de Terra IV et Lacrysis l'arbre-lianes apparurent, eux aussi se livrant leur propre duel, face à face.

- Mais c'est quoi ces monstruosités, firent les spectateurs humains sur leur colline, impuissants et à la fois épouvantés et fascinés par les combats qui se déroulaient sous leurs yeux.

L'Arbre de Vie et l'arbre-lianes s'étaient étroitement entremêlés, soudés l'un à l'autre, leurs propres coups les blessant autant qu'ils infligeaient des dommages à l'adversaire.

Ils s'étaient encore mis à grandir, colossaux, de la taille d'un gratte-ciel à présent, continuant de monter vers le ciel.

Au sol, Aldéran n'en avait cure. Il voyait son ancien jumeau ayant opté pour l'attaque se rapprocher à vitesse vertigineuse et lui-même n'ayant pratiquement aucun moyen de se défendre et encore moi d'attaquer. Il rassembla son énergie, pour au moins tenter d'accuser le choc et de le soutenir.

L'impact lui fit comprendre que sa chair et ses muscles se déchiraient, que ses os se brisaient et que son corps était réduit en lambeaux. La douleur était intolérable, mais heureusement une fraction de seconde plus tard, il ne ressentit plus rien, il n'y eut plus rien.

- Ils ont disparu, tous, souffla Soreyn, blanc comme un linge.

De fait devant leurs yeux, il ne restait que la ferraillerie dévastée.

- Albior ? murmura le pirate à la chevelure de neige en serrant l'épaule du jeune garçon.

- C'est fini. Papa et Kwendel ont disparu… Ils ont dû mutuellement se détruire… En dépit des apparences, ils étaient identiques, de puissance égale, il ne pouvait y avoir d'autre issue à ce combat…

Albator retint le corps de son petit-fils qui venait de perdre connaissance, caressa doucement son front avant d'avoir un dernier regard pour le lieu de l'affrontement et il laissa couler ses larmes.

FIN


End file.
